


Petit Clover!

by Lucky_Kiki



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Other, black clover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Kiki/pseuds/Lucky_Kiki
Summary: Yami angers a magician that has a peculiar magic. He starts regretting it when he learns that his once childish acquaintances are now a bunch of silly kids that need to be taken care of. Can he manage to break the spell before killing them? Will the black bulls survive to Yami’s parenting skills?
Comments: 31
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly story.

Yami was sure he could hear little kids playing inside. He was having a headache thanks to his hangover and that noise wasn’t helping. He wondered what the Black Bulls were up to... after all, even if they were childish, they weren’t that noisy. 

“Hey, Brat” - Yami managed to catch one of the running kids - “What do you think you are doing?” 

“I’m playing!” - the blonde boy not older than seven years old replied excited - “Magna is chasing me! I can’t lose!” 

“Sure” - Yami raised an eyebrow in the most inexpressible way possible - “But kids aren’t allowed here. Go back to your parent—“

A crashing sound. Something broke. 

“Oops” - A boy with a purple hairs chuckled - “I guess I’m sorry” 

(What’s going on here? Where did they come from?) 

Yami was starting to lose his patience. He needed to fix that problem soon so he could go back to his routine: sleep, eat and take a shit. 

That’s how he decided solve his problems like he always did. 

“FINRAL!” - The tall man called - “COME HERE AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL!” 

“Yes, Sir!” - A chirpy voice replied 

(Uh... Finral has always been feminine but that was too much. What happened to his voice?) 

“I’m here Yami-san!” - A kid not older than ten saluted him - “am I in troubles?” 

“Who are you, brat?” - Yami was lost - “How did you get here?” 

(Man, this is killing me. I know I have seen these kids somewhere...) 

“Like this!” - the young boy opened a little portal - “Cool, right?” 

(That’s... It can’t be) 

“Whats your name?” - Yami started to grew suspicious- “I SAID TO TELL ME YOUR NAMES!” 

“Luck!” 

“Magna!” 

“F-Finral...” 

Two of the kids were amused. One of them was obviously terrified as tears formed in his eyes. Yami took out one of his cigarettes. 

“This isn’t funny” - Yami grunted - “I don’t know what kind of joke is this, but you can stop it before I kill you” 

The older boy started crying. He was obviously nervous. 

“Hey” - a girl around the same age that the crying boy approached- “You made Finral cry” 

“Finral?” - Yami smoked - “That brat can’t be Finral. My ride is at least in his twenties” 

“He is Finral!” - the pink haired girl insisted - “a-and he is sad!” 

“And you are?” 

“Vanessa” 

“Shit” - Yami’s head was spinning. Somehow, this game was going too far. But was it really a game?

“Alright brats you can stop pretending” - Yami tried using his charming side - “It was a good joke. I almost fell for it. Let’s go back to normal and have a party” 

“I want tasty food!” - a little girl climbed Yami’s back - “Please give me good food!” 

(I’m guessing she is Charmy? She doesn’t look that different) 

Yami looked around. He was now surrounded by more kids than before. Some of them were easy to recognize. Gordon, for example. 

“Can I go see Marie?” - a tall kid asked 

“This is so embarrassing!” - a blue haired girl covered her red face 

(Who was that again? Ah, right. That’s Grey) 

“Ok everybody listen up” - Yami cleared his throat - “I don’t know what kind of trick is this but I’m afraid it has to sto—“ 

“Can we go play outside?” - Magna interrupted- “Luck and I will compete against each other” 

“And I’m gonna win” - Luck nodded 

“DONT INTERRUPT ME WHEN IM TALKING” - Yami‘s aura turned dark - NO, YOU CANT GO OUTSIDE NOW” 

Most of the kids flinched and hid behind a couch. Yami calmed down. He knew somehow this wasn’t something planned. 

“Alright. Here is the plan” - Yami sat down in a way to look less scarier - “We need help to find out what happened so I’m guessing we should ask an expert about weird magic” 

(I bet Julius is going to freak out when he learns my team are now a bunch of babies) 

“I will be leaving this place for a few minutes” - Yami informed - “Please try to survive” 

The kids all looked confused. 

“Finral” - Yami called - “I’ll be needing your... help?” 

(What’s going on? That brat was taller minutes ago. I’m sure he wasn’t that short) 

The shy boy shook his head. 

“Finral” - Vanessa was now taller than him - “It’s ok. You don’t need to be afraid! Captain Yami is just asking you for help!” 

“B-but is scary” - Finral sulked - “He said he would kill us” 

(Finral has always been a crybaby but this is too much. And why does he sound different again? Did he really shrank?) 

“I’m not killing you, brat” - Yami reassured as he patted the boy’s head violently - “I’m trying to help. Can you take me to the king?” 

Finral tilted his head. He doubted for a few seconds before providing an answer. Yami hated waiting but he had the feeling that upsetting Finral meant his ride was gone. 

“I’m not sure” - Finral said softly - “Maybe” 

(MAYBE? YOU BETTER- No, I need to calm down) 

“If you take me to the place I want, I will give you something good” 

“Something tasty?” - Finral asked excited 

“Maybe” 

The little boy opened a portal that was smaller than usual. Yami sighed. 

“Can’t you make it bigger?” 

“Uh... dont think so” 

“Vanessa, you are in charge” - Yami worried That wasn’t enough - “I’ll go solve this” 

“W-what about m-me?” - Finral whined when Yami gestured him to come - “I-I’m not g-going!” 

“How am I supposed to come back if you are not with me?” - Yami laughed - “After all, you are my ride” 

Finral puffed his cheeks and folded his arms. Yami had to admit he found him a little cute despite giving him troubles. 

“Alright, lets go” 

“I don’t wanna” - Finral whined as Yami lifted him from the floor and held him easily - “Noooo!” 

“Captain?” - Vanessa worried when she realized they were gone - “But... W-what should I do?” 

She heard another crash. This time Magna and Luck had managed to break a window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami learns the truth behind the spell. He has a hard time with Finral.

Yami was dizzy. It was all Finral’s fault. The boy wasn’t as skilled as his older self and ended committing several mistakes before taking them to the proper place... or somewhere near to it. 

“I’m tired” - Finral whined - “I don’t wanna walk anymore” 

“This is your fault” - Yami grunted - “If you have taken us to the palace with your magic, you wouldn’t have To walk” 

“But it’s hard” - Finral pouted - “I tried...”

Yami knew he couldn’t blame the kid for it. After all, judging by his looks, the kid wasn’t older than five. It was actually impressive he had such a control being so young. 

“I give up” 

Yami felt his blood boiled when Finral sat. The boy wasn’t lying when he said he wouldn’t walk. However, the captain had no time to lose. Negotiations were not an option. 

“Hey!” - Finral protested when Yami lifted him using just a hand - “Put me down!” 

“You are coming either way, brat” - Yami laughed. He rejoiced over the fact Finral had no power to fight back - “This way you are not walking” 

The kid was unamused. Yami felt victorious as he reached the palace with a quiet boy that wouldn’t bother to talk. 

(This is good. He is quiet) 

Vanessa was having a hard time trying to control her friends. Charmy stuffed everything she could in her mouth while Luck and Magna broke all they could. Gauche was busy trying to contact with Marie. 

Noelle and Asta were too young. They were having an argument as Noelle insisting calling Asta a “commoner”. 

Despite being around the same age than her, Grey couldn’t help Vanessa as all she did was to try avoiding contact with them. Gordon... Gordon was being himself. He muttered stuff nobody understood. 

“Whats That now?” - Yami asked amused as Finral started moving oddly - “Are you dancing?” 

Finral havent said a word ever since they got to the palace. Yami found it funny but he had started to notice the kid was acting odd. 

“I- I wanna go” 

Yami rolled his eyes. He was tired of that conversation. He had explained it to the kid several times during their walk. 

“You are not going back home until the magic emperor give us—“

“I wanna go pee” - Finral squeaked - “I have to pee!” 

“Now? Hold it” - Yami instructed - “You are not going anywhere without me and I can’t move from here” 

“But I have to go!” 

“I said no!” 

Finral did a sound Yami knew well. 

“Don’t you dare to start crying!” - The captain was losing his patience 

Yami pitied the kid when he saw him holding his crotch and shifting his weight from side to side. 

“alright you win” - Yami gave up - “We are going to the toilet but after that, you are not requesting anything else” 

Finral nodded in agreement. 

(I hate kids)

Yami was exhausted and Finral seemed to have regained his energy after emptying his bladder. The boy was now curious of his surroundings and wanted to keep exploring the place 

“Come back here before I kill you” - Yami warned - “We had a deal”

Finral ran back to him with a huge silly smile. Yami couldn’t believe he actually found that cute. 

(Maybe this has its own advantages... Finral seems way more obedient now. He is not interested in flirting around and he is easy to carry) 

“Ah! Yami! Long time no see!” - Julius greeted him with a big smile - “Marx told me you said it was urgent and—“ 

They got interrupted as Finral crawled under the emperor’s desk. The boy was too curious. 

“Uh? Who is this cute friend?” - Julius was cheerful as usual. He had managed to lift Finral up in the air - “don’t tell me... Did you have a kid?! He is cute but he doesn’t look like—“ 

“He is one of the black bulls” - Yami explained - “The whole team is like that” 

“Who...?” 

“I’m Finral!” - The boy chirped cutely - “Wanna see my magic?” 

As expected, Julius was rather happy knowing that such a magic existed instead of worrying. Lucky for Yami, Marx didn’t think it was funny. He worried there was more than a simple de ageing spell 

“... and you say he became younger again” - Julius was now taking it seriously as he inspected Finral with Owen’s help - “Do you have an idea what caused it?” 

“No. He was just scared but that’s normal” - Yami sighed - “Maybe he was upset” 

“Maybe the key relies there” - Owen nodded - “I get the feeling this spell isn’t a normal one. We will need more time to investigate it” 

“How long will you take?” - Yami was desperate. Finral managed to test his patience several times and he didn’t want to imagine how would it be to handle several kids at once - “I would be needing help... I have no idea how to take care of children” 

“We will figure it out. For the moment, I recommend going back home” - Julius was serious- “Leaving them alone wasn’t probably a good idea” 

“Finral! Warp us back home!” 

“Yes captain! 

This time it only took the kid three times before reaching their destination. Finral seemed proud of his doing 

“What’s going on here?” - Yami sighed again when he found the place totally wrecked- “Vanessa!” 

“Uhhh! Captain!” - A young pink haired girl cried - “You are back!” 

(She is younger now. Oh no, if they keep going younger they will need diapers at some point) 

Yami worried for the fact Vanessa was younger now, but at least, she was around eight. Finral looked (and behaved) like a five years old. Yami could tell Asta and Noelle were around four. The captain was immersed looking at the kids. Some of them truly behaved like their older selfs... and some were the complete opposite 

“Where is my prize?” - Finral asked softly. He still remembered Yami told him he would get him a prize if they reached their destination - “I did well” 

“Yes, sure you did” - Yami wondered if the kid understood sarcasm- “I will give you a tasty prize. It’s a secret recipe” 

“What’s this?” - Finral asked amused after Yami gave him a squid in a stick - “Its funny” 

Yami thought he could be free for a few minutes but as soon as he turned to the other side, he heard Finral crying 

“NOW WHAT?” - Yami raged. He spotted the culprit eating the squid quickly - “THAT WAS FINRAL’S!” 

Charmy just laughed. She was happy as she got to eat something tasty 

“My squid!” - Finral was crying so much he had snot running down - “I want my squid!” 

“DONT COME CLOSER WITH THAT NOSE OF YOURS” - Yami rejected Finral once he got close to hug him - “I will give you another one but this time, be a man and don’t lose it!” 

Vanessa wiped Finral’s face. Yami sighed. He realized that the kids were all probably hungry. Maybe they could all have squids and stop giving troubles for a while 

Usually, Charmy was in charge of cooking. Now that she was a child, Yami felt unsure if her magic would still work. Lucky for them, it worked. Unlucky for them, she got to choose what she wanted to eat... and she was craving sweets. 

“Can’t you cook something different?” - Yami asked annoyed - “Who The hell has pancakes for lunch?” 

The answer was next to him. Luck, Magna, Asta and Noelle were having a feast. Things got worse after “lunch”. Soon, Yami learned about sugar intake in kids 

“I don’t feel well” - A pale Luck announced before throwing up - “I’m better” 

Luck wasn’t the only one that got sick. Yami lost his patience several times. He got totally out of his mind when he saw Charmy getting snacks. 

“Hey brat” - Yami’s dark aura surrounded the place - “I think I said no more of those” 

“But I want them!” - Charmy sulked - “They are tasty!” 

“It was your fault the others got sick” - Yami said without care - “They got food poising or something” 

It wasn’t food poisoning. The kid only ate too much. However, the impact of Yami’s words was soon visible. Charmy was now smaller than before. 

(So... this is how it works? Every single time they get upset they get younger...?) 

Yami widened his eyes when he noticed something: Asta was now bigger. He wasn’t looking so small and chubby. He was now a little bit more slender... He was growing up. 

(Whats going on? Do their ages vary randomly? ... No, it can’t be a coincidence. Finral and Charmy shrank after getting upset. Vanessa was probably the same. But that kid... Why is growing up?) 

Yami came to the conclusion that it would be helpful if he managed to raise well at least one of them so it could help him with the others. Usually, he would consider Finral and Vanessa the best options... however, this time, it didn’t feel that way. It was true their older selves were nice and caring, but as kids, they were hard to understand and making them grow would take longer 

“With all this crap I haven’t had time for reading the newspaper” - Yami just asked for five minutes of peace - “Speaking of crap, I will go take a shit. I don’t want to be disturbed. If any of you try something... You are dead” 

Yami was trying to relax when he heard loud footsteps. He wanted to ignore them so badly... but he knew it was dangerous. He caught the kids right on time before they reached the beasts they kept in the basement 

Night time was a chaos. Asta insisted in not sleeping alone plus Noelle insisted being read a story. None of those wishes were accomplished. Yami still had a lot work considering Luck and Magna were fighting again. He also had to make sure Charmy wouldn’t sneak sweets. 

(I’m so fucking tired. I hope this nightmare ends soon) 

“I’m tired” - Finral was whining again - “I’m very tired” 

“Then go sleep” - Yami couldn’t be more fond of that idea - “Make sure you sleep a lot. Tomorrow I will be needing your services again” 

Finral kept rubbing his eyes. The boy yawned and finally nodded. Yami couldn’t believe it was that easy. 

Next day, Yami felt like dying. He had been chasing after kids all night and he had no energy left for the day... when all of them were awake. Turned out Asta was totally hyperactive at nights. It didn’t help Luck would wake up as well. 

Yami had to gather all his patience when he realized Finral wouldn’t wake up by himself. He needed a ride back town to get some supplies. Julius told him that he would send a special team to babysit the others while he was out... but he needed to use well his time. And the kid was slow. 

“ Why aren’t you eating?” - Yami asked between a big smokescreen - “If you don’t eat breakfast, you won’t have enough energy to teleport us” 

“I’m not hungry” - Finral was just playing with his food - “I don’t want to eat now” 

Yami considered his options. One of them consisted in forcing the kid to eat... but he realized it would backfire if Finral went younger. 

“Alright, now go use the toilet before we leave because I’m not wasting my time with your needs” - Yami was clearly in a bad mood - “If you tell me you have to pee, I will kill you” 

Finral didnt sulk. Yami was actually pleased by that... but something was odd. Finral was quite silent that morning 

“I don’t wanna go out today” - Finral finally said - “I’m tired” 

That’s it. That was it. It was too much to handle 

Yami regretted his life choices when he found himself with a three years old whining on his back 

“You are the biggest nuisance, Finral” - Yami said coldly - “I never thought you would give me so much troubles” 

Finral was back to his five years old self in just a few minutes. Yami didn’t want to mess up again. He wouldn’t care about the boy’s demands as long as he warped them around. 

“Who is coming?” - Vanessa asked happily - “Are friends coming to play?” 

“I have no idea” - Yami was sincere. Julius only mentioned he would send a team but never said who they were 

“They are here!” - Magna was already shooting fire balls to the door - “Look!” 

“What a disgrace” - Klaus fixed his glasses - “I thought it was a lie” 

“I hope it was” - Yami sighed - “Are you sure you can handle them?” 

“Asta haven’t changed that much” - Yuno teased - “He was already short” 

“N-Noelle? How come you are so little now?” - Mimosa worried - “Anyway... I’m gonna take care of you!” 

Yami didn’t trust those three to take care of the black bulls. But he didn’t want to do it himself so he exited the place as soon as Finral let him. 

Good news: Julius found the cure. Bad news: It was too hard to accomplish. Apparently, the spell would only break if Yami managed to make all kids grow into adults at the same time. He could already picture himself raising all the Black Bulls forever. 

Yami was walking around town while Finral slept in his back. He knew that even if he managed to wake up the boy, he wouldn’t be useful if tired. Also, if Finral was asleep that meant not silly questions and not chasing after him. 

Charlotte saw them. Her feelings for the messy captain blossomed even more when she spotted him carrying a child on his back. She knew it couldn’t be his... right? Doubts starting appearing in her mind. What if Yami already had a significant one? 

(He is like a hot pack. I feel my back so h—) 

“YOU ARE DEAD” - Yami freaked out when he realized that the warm spreading in his back was probably the boy’s doing - “HOW YOU DARE TO PEE ON ME?” 

There was no reaction. Yami’s dark aura disappeared as soon as he saw Finral’s red cheeks. The kid was on fire. He had a high fever. It seemed like If the boy was having a hard time breathing 

“Finral...” - Yami felt like a jerk. He could be a jerk all time but he barely felt like that. Today was an exception. He was actually blaming himself for it. He had ignored Finral’s constant whining about being tired and now it was too late 

“Hang on, brat” - Yami whispered softly - “Owen will take care of you. I will take you there” 

“No... I will take you there” - Finral said with difficulty- “I’m your ride, remember?” 

“That’s right” - Yami smiled for the first time that day. Maybe the kids weren’t that bad. Maybe he ignored the fact those kids were the black bulls he loved so much. He just needed to adjust to them for a few days and peace would return to their home... if you could consider “peace” the chaos they lived in. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami has a hard time figuring out what’s the best for the kids. He receives unexpected help.

He expected chaos. He was so sure they would fail it actually hurt his pride a bit to realize the problem weren’t the kids but him. Yuno was still carrying Asta on his back. The usually inexpressive boy was smiling cutely. 

“I believe it’s all for today” - Klaus fixed his glasses - “They are naughty kids but they weren’t that bad” 

“I’m guessing it’s time for saying goodbye, Asta” - Yuno whispered softly as he placed the boy back on the floor - “I promise I will come to play with you sometime” 

“When? I’m gonna miss you” - Asta pouted - “But if Yuno promises then is all good!” 

“Such a good boy” - Klaus praised. He actually fell for Asta long ago. However, Asta younger version made his heart flutter - “Captain! If you ever feel like dying you can send Asta to us!” 

“For real, glasses” - Yami was still checking on the place. It seemed like if they have cleaned it - “If you want the brat, take it with you. I won’t interfere” 

(That would mean less work for me) 

“S-seriously?” - Mimosa was totally in - “C-can we take Asta with us?” 

“Sure” 

“Klaus - senpai” - Yuno was acting cute on purpose. He needed a Yes - “Can we take him with us?” 

Asta also used his puppy eyes on Klaus. Even if he didn’t need them. 

“Maybe a few days until he is better” - Klaus agreed - “We will take good care of him!” 

“W-wait” - Mimosa blushed - “Noelle too. She is also very little and she... she is my cousin” 

Mimosa didn’t feel well knowing that Noelle would protest if she didn’t take good care of her at that situation. Also, they were family. It was completely normal she took care of her. 

“Fine” - Yami smiled - “Two for the price of one” 

(This is good. Now I just need to find more idiots that want to take the others) 

Yami was pleased as everything was calmer now. Finral’s fever was gone thanks to Owen and the boy now slept peacefully in his bed. Asta and Noelle were with Klaus’s team... Peace. He would have peace. Or at least he thought. Yami was rejoicing maybe to fast. He forgot he had still a bunch of naughty brats running around. 

His peace didnt last more than a few hours. Once Finral was awake again his fever went back and the boy started fussing around again. Owen warned him about it: kids were fussier If they felt unwell. 

“And that’s why we have this” - Yami was proud of himself. Owen had recommended some few meds for the boy - “Open up. I’m gonna feed you this so your fever goes down again” 

“Ahh~” - Finral was actually obedient. He was fussy as he felt sick, but even so, he would follow simple instructions- “Tastes bad!” 

“Of course it does” - Yami laughed - “Now go back to sleep. You need to rest so you can—“

“So I can take you everywhere!” - Finral did a funny pose - “Yes! SIR!” 

(So you can get better. But yeah, that will work too) 

Yami woke up thanks to the noise. At first, he thought it would be Finral feeling sick again, but turned out the culprits were another two. 

“Hey” - Yami was still half asleep when he found Luck and Magna playing with a bottle - “Whats that? Give it back. If you keep playing with that—“ 

Crash. The bottle’s contents spilled all over. 

Yami just used his deadly stare. The boys smiled. Those two were totally crazy. 

“I hope it wasn’t nothing important” - Yami lifted the leftovers of the broken bottle - “Uh? Isn’t this...?” 

Yami took a better look at it. Definitely, one of the meds he was using to ease Finral’s fever. 

“YOU DAMN BRATS!” - Yami raged - “DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IS TO FIND THIS?” 

Luck and Magna cried when Yami shook them in the air. He was still shaking them when he felt his body a little heavier. Something was stopping him. 

“Can I know what is that?” - Yami protested as Vanessa used his magic on him - “You better stop that before I kill you” 

“Don’t be mean to them!” - Vanessa was like an older sister for all the kids - “They are my friends!” 

“But you are also Finral’s friend, don’t you?” - Yami smoked - “Did you know that since the med is gone, Finral is going to suffer?” 

Vanessa’s expression saddened. She was worried.

“What can I do?” - Vanessa asked softly - “what can I do to help Finral?” 

“Nothing” - Yami shook his head as he ruffled her pink hair - “You are just a child” 

“I will go get Finral’s med” - Vanessa said nervously - “I will go to the city and buy some” 

“That’s nice. If only you really could do that” - Yami sighed - “I cant let you wander around by yourself. Not now. We don’t know how bad it can be” 

“But... Finral...” - Vanessa was too worried - “We need to help him” 

Yami found himself agreeing with a little girl. After all, she got a few points on her favor: Finral was hard to handle if sick. He didn’t want to hear him cry all day. 

Just when he thought he was doomed, someone knocked on the door.

“I hope is them again” - Yami felt his luck came back. And then he felt that maybe his luck was the same as always - “What are you doing here?” 

“Is Asta there?” - Captain Rill asked happily - “I wanted to stop by to play with Asta! He is my friend!” 

“Well, Asta is not here” - Yami smirked - “But... You can have many friends” 

“Really?” - Rill’s eyes grew bigger - “How is that possible?” 

“Black Bulls are needing a babysitter” - Yami knew Rill would only bring troubles but it was better than nothing - “All you have to do is play with them until I come back” 

“W-what? But those are... are kids!” - Rill freaked out - “What happened?!” 

“No time to explain. I need to go back to town and buy a medicine for a sick boy” - Yami made it sound urgent - “He really needs it” 

“Are they going to give me troubles?” - Rill asked scared - “I don’t know if I can take care of them...” 

“Here is the deal. I’m taking Luck with me” - Yami held Luck by his shirt - “That way Magna is the only naughty left. The others are actually quiet” 

“I’m going with you too!” - Vanessa was confident -“I want to help you!” 

(She could be helpful. Luck won’t listen to me but maybe he will obey if Vanessa is coming) 

“Fine” 

“Ehhh?!” - Rill worried when Yami disappeared with the two kids - “W-wait! I can’t babysit! I don’t even know how take care of... myself” 

“BUAAAAAH! LUCK IS GONE!” - Magna was still crying over the lost of his friend - “ASTA IS GONE TOO! EVERYONE IS GONE!” 

“I-I’m here” - Rill tried - “You are not alone...” 

Gordon muttered something. Of course, nobody heard him. Grey turned herself into a bird and flew away to keep distance. Charmy was busy trying to find out where Yami hid the snacks. 

“See? I can paint like this!” - Rill was using his magic to entertain the kids - “What do you think?” 

“can you paint Marie?” - Gauche was ready for it - “She is an angel. A true angel” 

“Right... I would need a picture of her” - Rill nodded - “But Yeah! I think I can do it!” 

Finral woke up feeling better. He was still drowsy by the time he found his friends playing with Rill. 

“Where is Yami -san?” - Finral rubbed his sleepy eyes - “Vanessa is not here either” 

“They are gone” - Magna replied in a bad mood - “They went to the city” 

“Without me?” - Finral asked disappointed - “How are they coming back?” 

“Who knows” - Magna wasn’t interested in the conversation - “Maybe walking” 

“W-walking?” - Finral still remembered how much his legs hurt. He didn’t want Yami or Vanessa to experience that - “I should go look for them” 

“Uh?” - Magna wasn’t really paying attention - “Whatever” 

In the five years old mind, there was no way his friends would go to the city and come back in the same day. Also, he felt sorry as he couldn’t warp them there before. He felt even worse realizing that Yami probably expected him to refuse or considered it wasn’t worth trying.

(Is he mad at me?) Finral sulked as he opened a little portal 

(Am I a disappointment?) 

“There we go” - Yami was pleased as he walked around with the new bottles. He bought many knowing that the incident could repeat itself several times - “Now we need to go back since I don’t think that idiot is capable of taking care of kids” 

“Marie!” - Gauche was in love with Rill’s portray - “I love you! You are so cute, Marie!” 

“Whats going on here?” - Yami asked amused as he found the kids playing with paint - “How come they are not crying?” 

(Maybe I’m the only one that doesn’t know how to take care of children) 

“Ah! Yami-san!” - Rill was relieved as the tall man was back - “We were just playing a bit!” 

“Finral! I brought your med!” - Vanessa was running to Finral’s room - “Finraaaaaal!” 

“Who is her?” - Luck stared at the painting Gauche was holding - “She is ugly” 

It wasn’t like he really thought that. It was just that Luck loved to fight. He liked provoking his friends. 

“TAKE THAT BACK!” - Gauche took out a mirror - “I will make you pay for that!” 

“He must really love that girl” - Rill giggled - “Having a girlfriend at such young age...” 

“It’s his sister” - Yami lamented That was the truth. 

(Maybe Gauche should stay as a kid. That way we can leave aside being a pedophile and... forget it, incest is bad enough. He would be still weird) 

“I can’t find Finral” - A sad Vanessa approached Yami - “He is not here” 

A young boy wandered alone at the busy city. He was starting to feel sick again as the effect of the meds were wearing off. 

“I can’t find them” - Finral was starting to realize his mistake. He was lost and he didn’t know the way back home. He tried to warp himself back but he didn’t have enough energy for that - “uh oh” 

The sad boy sat alone. He was just waiting quietly. He hoped someone would find him. Panic kicked soon later. Being alone was scary. 

“Y-Yami - san!” - Finral cried - “I’m lost!” 

“But he was a child too, right?” - Rill was helping the black bulls to search - “He can’t be that far” 

“Space magic” - Yami cursed himself for being so dumb - “He literally could be anywhere” 

“W-what?” - Rill worries - “But if he is just five then that’s dangerous! Why didn’t you suppress his magic?” 

(Because I never thought of it. That’s a good idea, actually) 

(What is that boy doing alone? He is way too young! Who would leave such a young child by himself?! ... Wait. I know that kid. I swear it was the kid I saw yesterday) 

“So” - Yami didn’t know how to feel about it - “Finral is lost and he will probably die because I offended the wrong magician” 

“Dami-zan!” - Finral was running to him while crying - “Fin waz zcawed!” 

“HE IS HERE” - Yami was so relieved to have the boy back he didn’t care the kid was now younger - “I THOUGHT WE HAVE LOST YOU!” 

“Ehem” - Charlotte cleared her throat - “Leaving such a young child by himself is very irresponsible even for you” 

“Ah? What are you talking about? Where did you find him?” - Yami asked amused- “Did he appear at your base?” 

That would make totally sense. Finral loved chasing women and Yami was sure he had tried to hit on the Blue Roses girls more than once. That would explain he could warp to their place. 

“N-no” - Charlotte was confused - “He was wandering alone at the city” 

“You where what?!” - Yami was pressing Finral’s head - “HOW COULD YOU?!” 

“FIN WANDED TO HEWP! FIN WANDED TO WAWP U!” - Finral cried - “BUT FIN WEN’ LOST!” 

“Oh” - Yami stopped his torture - “But That wasn’t necessary. I can fly, you know” 

“Uh?” - Finral tilted his head. 

Yeah, Yami didn’t need Finral to warp him everywhere. It was just that he was so lazy he preferred the short way. He never expected it would ever backfire at him. 

“Is he yours?” - Charlotte asked hiding the fact he found them cute together - “I mean, is he your son?” 

“Does he Look like me?” - Yami lifted Finral and showed him to Charlotte - “This brat is one of the Black Bulls” 

“N-no way” - Charlotte thought it was a joke - “How is that even possible?” 

“Take a better look” - Yami insisted - “I’m pretty much sure you will remember him” 

Charlotte focused on the young boy. She then gasped. 

“The lascivious boy!” - Charlotte pointed at him - “He is the one that goes around asking for dates all time!” 

“Yes, That would be our Finral” - Yami laughed 

“It Cant be...” - Charlotte blushed when Finral decided to snuggle with Yami - “This is...” 

(THIS IS SO CUTE. YAMI WITH A KID IS SO CUTE. I DONT CARE IF THE BOY STAYS LIKE THAT FOREVER! I WOULD LIKE TO HELP THEM SO MUCH... THAT WAY YAMI WOULD SEE THE AMAZING MOTHER I COULD BE AND WE WOULD MARRY AND HAVE OUR OWN KIDS... WE WOULD BE A BIG FAMILY—) 

“Hey, stop doing that” - Yami put some distance between him and the boy - “It tickles” 

“I wuv u!” 

“Sure you do. Now go inside” - Yami gestured him to move - “and. Don’t. Use. Your. Magic” 

Charlotte tried to calm herself. 

“Maybe I could give you a hand” - Charlotte faked she was doing him a favor - “It would be horrible if something bad happened to the Black Bulls while they are kids. You don’t look ready for being a parent” 

“I would appreciate some help” - Yami agreed - “The brats drive me crazy”

Yami felt safer knowing that someone else was looking after the kids. He knew he wasn’t suited for the job and worried he wouldn’t be able to break the spell and the black bulls will turn into the black calves forever. He was also relieved to know Finral’s condition was getting better... only problem was that the boy was extremely clingy 

“That one is really attached to you” - Charlotte commented as she separated Magna and Luck again - “He won’t separate, right?” 

“I don’t care as long as he doesn’t bother me” - Yami looked funny with Finral on his shoulders - “He is not that heavy” 

“Fin wuvs Dami-Zan!” - Finral chirped - “Fin wuvs Nessa - zan too!” 

“Speaking of her... where is she?” - Yami feared they were missing another kid - “It’s been a few hours since I saw her” 

Vanessa was playing alone in her room. She was upset since that woman arrived and started trying to get her dear captain’s attention. She was jealous of her. After all, it was obvious the captain would prefer a grown up 

“Hey” - Yami raised an eyebrow - “What happened? How come you turned younger?” 

(I’m sure I did NOTHING to her)

“Hphm!” - Vanessa wouldn’t talk to him. She kept playing her new dolls (that she made herself) and ignored Yami’s questions 

“Uhmmm” - Yami rubbed his stomach - “I think is time for that. Can you do me a favor and Look after Finral for a few seconds? I won’t take that long” 

“NUUUUUUH!” - Finral protested when Yami placed him on the floor - “HOWD ME!” 

“Believe me, boy. You don’t want to come” - Yami smirked - “Be nice and dont give her troubles” 

Finral sighed. Even being so young he still had a good character. He was about to start playing when he realized his friend was sad 

“No cwy” - Finral hugged Vanessa - “No zad” 

“It’s nothing” - Vanessa shook her head as she did her best for not crying - “Finral, dont you think Charlotte-san is beautiful?” 

“Yup!” - Finral rejoiced - “Nize too!” 

(And I’m just a baby witch that Cant compete against such charms. Maybe I should have stayed in that cage forever. Maybe I should—) 

“But Nessa - Zan pwettiew” - Finral said confidently before leaving the room - “Wuv u!” 

Vanessa was still trying to figure out if Finral was being honest when someone approached her. The weirdest kid she have ever met, was holding a weird doll with pink hair 

“ “ 

“Is That me?” - Vanessa couldn’t understand at all what he said - “I don’t get what you said but thanks, Gordon” 

“Uhm... Vanessa” - the blue haired girl was also there - “P-play w-with m-me t-too” 

“NESSAAAAAAAA!” - Finral was back and crying - “HEWP FIIIIN!” 

“What happened to your face?!” - Vanessa freaked out - “How did you get hurt?” 

“It was an accident!” - A crying Luck appeared. He was also requesting Vanessa’s attention - “Magna h-hit us!” 

“I’m so sorry they are all disturbing you” - Charlotte apologized - “I will take them with me so you can be back to play. You don’t need to worry, I will take care of them” 

“No” - Vanessa refused to let them go - “I will take care of them. They are MY family” 

Charlotte must have realized it because all she did was too smile and admit defeat. She nodded in understanding. It’s been a while since she saw her, but she could still recognize it was the girl that once tried to beat her at silly contests just for getting Yami’s attention 

“I won’t take away your family” - Charlotte said softly - “I wouldn’t do that to such a pretty girl” 

Vanessa blushed. Not only she got called pretty by a beautiful woman but all her friends ran to her. She felt loved 

“what’s going on here?” - Yami was back from his heavy duty - “Oh, you brats burned yourselves. Next time this happens, I’m killing you” 

“Yami” - Charlotte hated herself for what she was going to say... but she knew it was the best for all of them - “I believe the spell won’t break if anyone else takes care of the children. Somehow, something tells me It doesn’t work like that. It has to be you” 

Yami was already suspecting so. The kids didn’t grow up an inch during Golden Dawns’s babysitting and he was sure they did a very good job. Same happened that afternoon when Charlotte helped him. None of the kids grew... and one of them shrank. 

“I guess I will thank you properly sometime” - Yami scratched his head - “Thanks for helping us today. Once they grow up... I will take you to drink or somewhere you want to ” 

(IS THAT A DATE?) Charlotte blushed.

“Hey, Vanessa shrank again” - Gauche found it funny - “She is so small now” 

“ l don’t understand this magic” - Yami sighed annoyed - “Charlotte, can you ask Golden Dawn to bring over the other two brats? It seems like I won’t be able to go out for a while” 

That night Yami didn’t have a hard time putting the kids to sleep. But he didn’t have to. They all fell asleep in his bed 

(Captain Yami is mine. Only mine~) Vanessa slept peacefully as she cuddled next to the tired man 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^-^ Hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami is sent to a mission and gets separated from the kids. Things get out of control after one of the kids gets hurt.

Yami felt warm. He was having a dream of the big ocean. The sound of the waves, the warm sand... the warm water... the warm sun. Warmth. Why was everything so warm? 

“OH NO NO” - Yami woke up abruptly when he realized what was going on - “YOU CANT DO THAT HERE!” 

“Whats going on?” - Magna asked half asleep - “Oh... it looks like someone wet the bed”

“I DIDNT!” - Asta rushed to clarify- “I DONT DO THAT. YUNO IS THE BED WETTER!” 

“That’s something only a commoner would do” - Noelle was beyond disgusted - “Royals dont wet the bed” 

“I don’t think it has anything to do with being a royal or not, Noelle” - Vanessa sighed. Her pretty time watching Yami sleep was over - “I think little kids are like that” 

“I can’t believe you are doing this to me” - Yami hissed as he returned holding the little culprit - “Look What you did” 

“Uh” - Finral yawned softly- “Whut?” 

“YOU WET MY BED BRAT” - Yami was losing his patience. If he ever had some - “Dont play innocent!” 

“Captain, I don’t think he understands that yet” - Vanessa giggled - “He is too small and he looks half asleep” 

Finral yawned again. Yami woke him violently but he was still drowsy. The little boy rubbed his tired eyes and stretched. 

“Nevermind. I guess we should wash it” - Yami knew Vanessa had a point. It wouldn’t change anything the boy understood what he did - “You are all coming with me. I can’t leave you alone” 

Laundry time was sure hateful. Yami hated doing chores. He often got rid of those by making the rookie do them. The black bulls often took care of the chores and everything. The black bulls didn’t need a babysitter either. Yami was seriously considering to apologize to that stupid magician and beg for pardon. 

“Luck, Stop it!” - Yami raged as Luck started pouring water in his head - “its not funny!”

“Lets fight! Fight! Fight!” - Luck kept pestering his friends by watering them. Fun was over when Asta cried - “What a baby” 

“My eyes hurt!” - Asta whined - “You put soap in it!” 

“What? Oh! That’s why it had bubbles” - Luck realized his mistake - “Sorry” 

“Bad boy” - Yami was pressing Luck’s head really hard as Asta shrank a few inches - “BAD BOY” 

“Baaaaaaaad~” - Finral repeated from Yami’s back. Now that he was so young, Yami would carry him everywhere. Not only because he was light but because Yami feared he could lose him again. 

“Luck, if you don’t want to h—“ - Yami took a deep breathe - “Finral, you are supposed to warn me” 

“Uh oh” - Finral bit his thump - “Wee wee” 

“You are supposed to warn me BEFORE you pee” - Yami tried his best for not raising his voice - “I assume you are potty trained” 

“Whutz tha’?” - Finral tilted his head - “Magik?” 

Yami freaked out when Finral opened a little portal and some of the kids tried to get in there. 

“No, no” - Yami was holding Finral’s hand to stop him from doing anything else - “No more magic, ok?” 

“Uhum” - Finral nodded in understanding. Yami felt unsure about that kid being reasonable. After all, Finral was not older than a toddler now. Could he trust him? 

Yami had been thinking about those magic suppressors Rill recommended. He didn’t want to do it but he didn’t want the kids to hurt themselves either. He knew some of them would be terrible annoyed by it... and most of them would shrink after getting upset. Yet, he considered the price of not doing it was worth a try. 

“Alright brats” - Yami was putting the wristbands on them - “Dont take it off” 

“What is this?” - Magna liked it. It suited his style -“Fire— hey” 

“Hey Hey Hey” - Luck was panicking - “Lights won’t come!” 

“I can’t play with my dolls like this!” - Vanessa complained - “You are being mean!” 

Yami felt guilty as all the kids protested. In just a few minutes, the cheerful children were Now a sea of tears begging for mercy 

“It’s for your own good” - Yami expected their sudden change of mood - “Dont worry. You can have fun without magic” 

“ - Now That we don’t have magic we could play together - “ Gordon tried. Nobody heard him.

Finral was too young to understand why was his magic gone. He thought he couldn’t do it because he had angered Yami. He cried out pure frustration when he realized he couldn’t do his portals anymore. 

Vanessa was mad. Why was she receiving the same treatment that the babies? She haven’t done anything wrong! It wasn’t her fault the boys were naughty

“BUAAAAAAAH! ASTA TOO!” - Asta cried desperately - “I want mine too!” 

“You don’t even have magic power” - Yami was perplexed. Asta didn’t have any motives to protest... after all, it didn’t affect him - “Whats wrong with you? Stop whining! I have enough with Finral’s crying!” 

Finral gasped. Asta wiped his tears and nodded 

“You forgot about me” - Asta showed Yami his wrists- “I don’t have one. I didn’t get any...” 

“So... you want a wristband” - Yami sighed - “Here. Have fun” 

Asta’s eyes grew bigger and started shining. He then ran to his friends and shouted he also had gotten one. Everybody ignored him and kept complaining 

“Dami-zan” - Finral was pulling Yami’s pants with little strength- “Fin too” 

“You already have one” - Yami didn’t understand how parents survived everyday - “I won’t give you another one” 

“Nuh. Fin wanna magi’ ba “ - Finral tried. He wasn’t sure that was the correct order of the sentence yet he was busy trying to find the correct words to make himself clear - “Wont cwy, pwomize” 

(What he hell is he saying now? I can’t understand him. Does he want his magic back? He said something about crying...? Is he going to cry if I don’t give it back? Well, that’s normal) 

“Lets forget about crying” - Yami ruffled Finral’s hair - “Its almost time for lunch. I need to feed you something” 

Yami had a hard time. Most kids were too upset to eat. One of them was to excited to eat. Asta kept showing everyone his ‘cool’ wristband. 

(What should I do? Act like a father... Should I scold them for not eating?) 

He heard a weird nose coming from the living room. Someone was knocking the door. If you could call that ‘knocking’ 

“Who is trying to disrupt my peace?” - Yami teased - “You are late for it” 

The door fell. Well, it actually flew away. Yami avoided it just in time to save Charmy. The kid wasn’t injured but cried a lot as her muffin got trapped under the door 

“BWAHAHAHA! so it’s true! They are a bunch of kids now, ya!” - The fiery woman laughed - “Poor you Yami! I can’t believe this happened to you!” 

“What is the female lion doing here?” - Vanessa asked full of jealously - “I thought you wouldn’t date anyone” 

“I’m not... Nevermind. I don’t know why is she here” 

“I came to take care of the kids for a while” - Mereoleona smiled - “You got assigned to a mission and they can’t be left alone” 

“Ah?” - Yami couldn’t believe his good luck - “In that case... ALL YOURS!” 

Yami was flying to the location his magic map had. He was having a great time. Silence. Nobody whining on his back. Nobody crying. Ah~ Silence 

(Oh! Over there! I can see the Golden Dawn jerks!) 

“A black bull” - Langris said despicably- “It took you a lot of time to get here” 

“Not all of us can teleport” - Yami scratched his head. He then realized Langris was scanning him with those piercing blue eyes - “Whats wrong? Did you fall in love with me? Or is that you have never seen a true man? I swear your family boys look like g—“ 

“Didnt Finral teleport you? Wasn’t he with you?” - Langris looked around - “He lacks talent but this was an easy one. Is he busy chasing girls in town?” 

“Whatever Finral is doing is none of your business” - Yami said coldly- “Did you expect him to come? Was his baby brother hoping to meet him?” 

Langris twisted his lips. His mood changed drastically as he smiled. He wouldn’t engage into such a stupid argument with someone he considered inferior in terms of intelligence 

“But it looks like you didn’t come alone” - Langris finally spoke again - “Are you so used to carry weight on your back? Or is that your little friend is too light for you to notice it?” 

Yami froze. It couldn’t be. One of the kids had followed him? He had brought one of them to the battlefield? Oh no. He knew what kid it was 

(FINRAL. DAMN BRAT) 

“Look who’s there! It’s a baby!” - Langris laughed again. Yami freaked out when Langris got a better glimpse of the boy - “Uh...? Wait a minute. This kid...” 

Langris thought he was going crazy. He rubbed his eyes several times before realizing that wasn’t the problem. He was so scared to ask. 

“What. Did. You. DO!” - Langris was attacking Yami - “t-That’s—!” 

“I know what you are thinking! But I swear it wasn’t my intention” - Yami never thought he would ever have to explain himself to The Vaude boy - “He is fine! He is annoying as fuck, but he is fine” 

Langris kept staring at the boy with curiosity. The kid just his behind Yami without saying a word. 

“If you want you can take Finral home” - Yami smirked - “Unless you don’t want him, of course” 

“You are kidding me” - Langris shook his head - “You are lying” 

“Of course I am” - Yami sighed - “Who would leave a kid to you? I know nothing about parenting but at least I never tried murdering my own brother. I swear that if you try anything to hurt—“ 

Yami couldn’t finish as he got immersed looking at Langris’s tender expression. He had never seen the Vaude boy touched. He had never seen him display love 

“Finral...” - Langris was trying to approach the kid - “It’s me, brother...” 

The kid looked terrified. Yami grew suspicious. 

“Stay away, Langris” - Yami hissed - “You are scaring the kid” 

Mereoleona was actually a good match for the kids. Leopold was drained. He kept repeating to himself that remaining calm at such situation was part of his training. 

“Sister said I needed to become stronger” - Leopold was holding a puppet - “Sister said I needed to train harder...” 

“Can you go on, please? We don’t care about what your sister said

“That’s so rude!” 

“This is boring” - Luck yawned - “Cant we play something else?” 

“I challenge you!” - Magna pointed at Luck with fierce eyes - “I won’t lose to you!” 

“He~ But you always do” - Luck grinned - “Lets do it! Let’s fight each other!” 

“Wait!” - Mereoleona shouted sternly - “You Cant do that” 

“Ahhhh?” - Both boys complained - “Why not?” 

“You Cant fight each other ‘like that’ “ - the woman grinned - “This needs to be a good match. To avoid any misunderstanding you need someone impartial to proclaim the winner. That would be me” 

“I WANT TO PLAY TOO!” - Asta was energetic as always - “I WILL SHOW YOU MY POWER!” 

“Boys are so simple minded” - Noelle played with her hair while Vanessa sighed - “I’m glad we are girls” 

“Can we have food to enjoy the game?” - Charmy asked dreamy 

“CANT YOU DO IT BETTER?” - Langris shouted angrily. His face had Now a scar on it - “FINRAL ALMOST GET HURTS!” 

(My... Did I just see Langris trying to protect his brother? Should I tell him he didn’t do so? He would kill us for sure... ) 

“Let me see yo— Hey!” - Langris couldn’t avoid getting upset when the kid ran away from him and went back to Yami - “Finral! Enough! I just... I just want to make sure you didn’t get hurt” 

Yami inspected the terrified child. He then started laughing 

“Are you crazy? This is not a good time for laughing!” - Langris mood was only getting worse - “Give back my—“ 

“my ‘what’ exactly? Brother?” - Yami raised his eyebrows- “For being such a smart boy, you are sure blind” 

Langris tried to approach but the kid whimpers made him flinch 

Somehow, Langris was hurt. He knew his brother had all rights to be afraid of him... but he never expected so. Not from Finral. Everybody feared him but his brother. Even when he was so mean to him, Finral had always loved him. Or at least he thought so... Was it a lie? Was he that blind? Maybe these were Finral’s true feelings 

“Do you hate me?” - Langris’s words were filled with sorrow - “Brother, I—“ 

“You know, Langris” - Yami interrupted - “Your brother is a silly boy but you are such a fool. At least Finral knows who you are” 

Langris clenched his teeth 

“This kid ain’t Finral” - Yami chuckled - “Yet you didn’t notice it all” 

The kid blushed. It looked at Yami with big curious eyes 

“What do you mean? Was this a trick?” - Langris glanced at the kid that seemed shy - “REVEAL YOURSELF!” 

Yami laughed loudly when the boy that once looked like some sort of fairy, Now turned into a girl with blue hair. Langris was confused. 

“This is our little Grey. She can change her aspect all she wants” - Yami giggled - “Of course, she can look like your brother if she wants” 

“How did you know it was her?” - Langris was horrified - “It looked the same!” 

“You dont really know your brother that much, right? He can’t stay quiet for too long and pees like every five minutes” - Yami teased - “Also... He would have never had ran away from you, Langris. I don’t know why, but Finral is naive when it comes to you. I believe the reason why he didnt run from you that day was because in his head the idea of you killing him is not possible” 

Langris felt touched. Did his brother really think like that? 

“Playtime is over” - Langris turned deep red - “Take That kid to your place before someone gets hurt” 

“Langris” - Yami said before the young man went away - “Your brother did turned into a child. That wasn’t a lie” 

“I see” 

“What’s going on here?” - Yami was welcomed by Asta who seemed cheerful as usual, but he could heard crying. It sounded like a little boy - “Who is crying? Finral?” 

Like if he had casted a spell, Finral ran to him at full speed. For Yami’s surprise, the boy wasn’t crying. He was humming a happy song while holding what it looked like a blanket. 

“FIN DI’ GOO’ ! NO CWY! NO WET BED!” - Finral was proud of his achievements- “Zee? Zew?” 

“Good job, brat” - Yami worried. If Finral wasn’t crying... then who? - “Wait here and don’t get in troubles” 

“UWAAAAAH!” - Luck cried loudly. Yami wondered what could have possibly happened... after all, Luck wasn’t a crybaby. He wouldn’t cry easily 

“What happened?” - Yami asked around - “Why is Luck crying?” 

(Please no more sick kids...) 

“He is not a good loser” - Noelle yawned - “The boys competed against each other and he lost every single match” 

“Luck... lost?” - Yami never thought that was remotely possible considering how competitive the boy was - “No surprise he is in a bad mood” 

“I WANT MY MAGIC BACK!” - Luck was hitting an awful tantrum - “CANT WIN LIKE THIS!” 

“So? That only means you are weak” - Yami didn’t pay him attention - “Stop crying. Everybody loses sometime” 

“NOT ME! NOT ME!” - Luck was so angry he ended hitting a wall - “OUCH!” 

“Does it hurt? Good. Now, will you stop crying?” - Yami didn’t have enough patience for the upset kid - “No? Should I ask you one more time?” 

(What a baby. Literally) 

“NO LOSE! NO LOSE!” - a new younger version of Luck hit the floor - “ONLY WIN!” 

“You won’t change results just being a nuisance” - Yami decided that maybe the best was to ignore the tantrum- “Its dinner time. I’m sooooo hungry” 

“how come you are also in a bad mood?” - Yami wondered if the boys did it on purpose - “Magna, you won” 

“BUT NOW LUCK WONT PLAY WITH ME ANYMORE!” - Magna left out - “AND I... I DONT WANNA PLAY WITH ASTA ALL TIME!” 

“Why not?” - Asta sulked - “I thought we were friends...” 

(So... if I want to have peace, I should make the kids reconcile...) 

That night Yami was too distracted trying to reconcile the boys. Luck and Magna were both too stubborn when upset. They wouldn’t accept each other’s apologies and wouldn’t recognize their own faults. By the moment Yami got to glance at the clock, it was already past bed time 

“Time to sleep. We will solve it tomorrow” 

The Black Bull’s captain didn’t notice it until he got into his bed... and no kid hugged him tightly 

“Finral! It’s bed time!” - Yami called - “If you make me go out to find you... you are dead!l 

“Dami-zan...” - Finral tried to return to the big weird house. He got stopped as his companion took his arm - “He maaaaaaad” 

“That’s not a good place to raise a heir, Finral” - Langris smiled softly - “You Cant go back there. It would be bad for you” 

“Go wi’ Langwis?” - Finral asked innocently- “Whewe?” 

“Golden dawn headquarters” - Langris grinned - “That beast can’t take you from me” 

“Whu beazt?!” - Finral got scared. He was now hugging Langris’s leg - “Fin scawed!” 

“Dont worry. No one will hurt you” - Langris carries the kid - “You and I will have fun together” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Langris do a good job raising Finral?   
> Will Luck and Magna reconcile?


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you hear that?” - Yami rejoiced 

“I don’t hear anything, Captain” - Vanessa replied in a bad mood 

“That’s it. Silence” - Yami laughed out loud - “FINALLY” 

“C-c-captain” - Grey got the chills - “W-what h-happened to them?” 

“They are just getting their punishment for ruining breakfast” - Yami took another piece of bread - “It seems like I will finally have so fucking peace” 

“How can you be so cruel?” - Vanessa protested - “They are scared!” 

“BUAAAAAAH” - Magna, Luck and Asta were having a terror time being locked in the beast room 

“It’s not like they are gonna die” - Yami continued eating normally - “I tied them to the other wall... They won’t run in their direction even if they wanted to” 

“Are we talking of the beasts or the boys?” - Noelle wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer- “and where is Finral?” 

“He is having a great time with a relative” - Yami grimaced - “Lets not talk about it” 

“SO IT WAS LANGRIS” - Vanessa raged - “Are you insane?! He could kill Finral!” 

“Look” - Yami took a deep breathe - “I don’t trust Langris... but yesterday... I don’t know. I think he won’t be able to kill Finral that easily” 

(Did he just say that easily? So, he could?) Noelle worried 

“Also... Finral is a nuisance” - Yami laughed - “I bet he would be driving him crazy” 

The kid that slept peacefully suddenly sneezed. He woke up abruptly thanks to that. 

“Whewe...?” - Finral rubbed his eyes - “Langwiz” 

“Yeah, thats right, brother” - Langris was cleaning Finral’s nose - “My~ You are such a sleepy head! You must have been tired!” 

Finral was too confused. He did remembered going out with Langris... but he still had troubles figuring out why wasn’t he with the Black Bulls. 

“Lets go out of the bed~ We don’t want any accidents, right? Big boys dont wet the bed” - Langris was surprisingly kind to him. Was it normal? He didn’t know. 

Against Yami’s predictions, Langris was actually suited for the job. He took care about every single detail. He was patient even when Finral got distracted during breakfast... and unlike Yami, he managed to make the boy finished his meal properly. 

“And that’s the last spoon! Good job, Finral!” 

Finral was still chewing slowly. He was the type of kid that got easily distracted. 

Langris had a plan. In his head there was no doubt it was perfect. He would raise Finral all over again and make sure this time his brother turned out perfect. Like him. That way... he would never be alone again. 

(What if Dad discovers the kid? I can’t hide him forever... well, if that ever happens I will just tell my dear brother messed up and made a woman pregnant. I would tell him Finral is his son and that I, like the head of the family, decided to take responsibility for it and raise the boy. That’s it. Perfect) 

“Cmon Finral” - Langris grinned - “I will teach you some magic” 

“Fin Cant—“ - Finral took a glance at his wrist. He haven’t noticed his bracelet was one - “Uh?” 

“Ah~ Hope you don’t get angry” - Langris ruffled the boy’s hair - “But Vaude boys don’t need such a stupid thing” 

“My magiw...” - Finral’s eyes sparkled when he got to open a little portal - “Iz ba’ !” 

“Sure it is!” 

“That idiot is sure taking long” - Yami was starting to get nervous. He haven’t had any news of Finral in a while and he had started to worry Vanessa was right. It was a bad idea. 

“NOOO GET LOST!” - Luck kept refusing to play with Magna 

“You LOST” - Magna stuck out his tongue - “You are the one getting LOST!” 

“Can’t you shut up?” - Gauche was still mad since he couldn’t communicate with his sister - “Without my magic I can’t talk to Marie!” 

(Better for your sister) 

“Captain!” - Asta ran to Yami with sparkling eyes - “I DID A BIG POOP!” 

“EW!” - Noelle complained as she turned red - “No one should know that you dumb filthy commoner!” 

“Your mouth is dirtier than Asta’s hands” - Magna accused - “Captain! Noelle is insulting people again!” 

“Did I wash my hands?” - Asta kept staring at his hands - “I don’t remember...” 

“Can’t believe he is so disgusting!” - Noelle shouted - “HE IS THE WORST!” 

“And still... she fell in love with him” - Vanessa sighed - “In a few years you will find his dumbness attractive” 

“Have you seen my candy?” - Charmy kept looking around the house - “Where did I put it?” 

“You already ate it” - Everyone replied 

“No! I didn’t!” - Charmy cried - “I’m hungry!” 

“You are always hungry” - Yami sighed - “Come here. I will get you something” 

“Are you really going to ignore me, Luck?” - Magna was back to trying - “Are you really That because you lost?” 

“I didn’t lose you cheated!” - Luck bursted out - “I cant lose!” 

“OF COURSE YOU CAN” - Yami yelled from the kitchen - “Everyone can lose” 

“Not me” 

“That’s it! Guess what? Now it’s me the one who doesn’t want to play with you!” - Magna walked away 

“Fine! I will play with Asta!” 

“N-no! I will play with Asta!” 

“Me!” 

“No!” 

“With me!” 

“He is coming with me!” 

“KIDS KIDS KIDS” - Yami separated the boys before Vanessa had to sew Asta together - “This has to stop! We are the Black Bulls, remember? We are a team!” 

“Ugh, But you are the first one that doesn’t act like a team” - Luck puffed his cheeks - “You always ignore us” 

“That’s true!” - Magna agreed - “And you exposed us to danger!” 

“Do you hate us?” - Gauche scoffed - “It seems like so” 

“You obviously don’t like us” - Noelle folded her arms - “And you try to get rid of us” 

“That’s not true” - Yami fell his head spinning. Were the kids feeling that way all time? Were they feeling like that before turning into kids? What was going on? - “Vanessa say something” 

“Hphm” - Vanessa just turned her face to the other side. The ten years old still blamed Yami for Finral’s disappearance

“Grey?” - Yami tried. The blue haired girl was twelve Now - “Can you say something?” 

“I-I I w-would rather not...” - Grey covered her face 

“I think you love us a lot but are scared to hurt us. That’s why you keep trying to get away—“ 

“Gordon is muttering stuff again” - Charmy interrupted the boy - “Did you find my candy?” 

“FINE. I get it” - Yami scratched his head - “I will change. I will become ‘part’ of the team. But you brats HAVE to help. This is a chaos and we can’t live like that” 

“Can we hug you now?” - Magna asked carefully 

“Right” - Yami opened his arms widely and received all kids - “We hug together and reaffirm we are friends “ 

“What was that?” 

“It sounded like...” 

“Sorry, I farted!” - Asta raised his hand - “You hugged me too much and now I have to p—“ 

“DONT SAY IT!” - Noelle covered her ears 

“OUCH! YOU PINCHED ME!” - Luck cried - “YOU ARE DOING IT AGAIN!” 

“I DIDNT PINCH YOU” 

“I saw you, Magna” - Vanessa sighed - “You pinched him” 

“Stay out of this discussion indecent witch!”

“Take That back!” 

“D-dont f-f-fight” - Grey worried as her friends started destroying the place again - “G-guys!” 

“This is true friendship. I want to play too” - Gordon said without being heard 

Yami just shut his eyes tightly when he heard the crash. The kids were still recovering from the shock when Gauche went crazy. 

“Sorry” - Vanessa apologized first - “Are you hurt?” 

“Gauche?” - Magna worried- “Are you ok?” 

“IM. GONNA...!” - Gauche wanted to kill them so badly. Yet, all that came were tears - “HOW WILL I COMMUNICATE WITH MARIE IF MY MIRROR IS BROKEN?” 

“Ehm... we could send her a letter” - Yami sighed - “Still, you couldn’t communicate with her without magic so—“ 

“MY MARIE!” - Gauche cried - “THIS IS YOUR FAULT I KNEW I SHOULDNT HAVE TRUSTED YOU!” 

“Thanks” - Yami replied sarcastically- “But That doesn’t change the fact your mirror broke. Let’s just get another one once you can perform better magic” 

“It’s time for going to the toilet again~” - Langris carried a sleepy Finral - “You got sleepy after the bath didn’t you? That means is time for your nap~ but before that we need to—“ 

Finral opened a little portal. Langris doubted at first but decided to enter. The toilet. What a smart kid. 

(I never thought of it but this magic can be very handy for things like this. Finral looks exhausted and we only practiced a little. I wonder If it is because he is little... or if he is just lazy. Brother is always sleepy ) 

“Fin done” - Finral announced - “Sleep Pweaze” 

It was actually more like begging than a request. The kid was terrible drowsy and Langris kept taking long to put him to bed 

“sleep! Sleep!” - Finral whined as Langris tried to change him into comfy clothes - “Fin wanna sleep!” 

“I know~ But you Cant sleep just like that. Also, you can’t get a cold so I need to make sure you won’t kick the blanket away” 

Finral kept protesting against Langris’s methods but the golden dawn vice captain couldn’t care less. In just a couple seconds, the boy finally fell asleep and peace returned to the room. 

“So it was true” - Langris bit his thump - “Kids do get fussy when they are sleepy...” 

Yami underestimated him. Langris didn’t seem like the type of man interested in having kids... however, his position as the future head of the Vaude family played an important part of the game. Even if he didn’t want to, he would have to have kids at some point. It was one of his duties... after all, he would need a heir someday. Langris knew he didn’t have to worry at all since his kids would be raised by his future wife and the maids. But he learned the basics since he hated failing and he thought that failing as parent would be kinda embarrassing. Plus, if he learned how to deal with kids, he could train them since they were young and make sure they turned out the way he wanted. 

“Here is the deal” - Yami spoke to a bunch of five years old - “We go rescue Finral and then tomorrow... or when he is feeling well, we go see Marie using his magic” 

“I don’t wanna wait so much” - Gauche sulked - “Lets rescue Finral and ask him to take us NOW” 

“One question” - Vanessa raised her hand - “How are we going to Golden Dawn headquarters without Finral?” 

(I... havent... thought... of it...) 

“new plan” - Yami cleared his throat - “We write a letter to Langris asking him to return Finral. We send another one to the sparkling captain so he rescues Finral just in case” 

“Thats so lame” - Magna frowned - “Can’t we just fly? We can use crazy c—“ 

“Noooooo” - everyone replied 

Finral lamented his nap time was over so soon. Langris was strict when it came to eat, sleep, potty breaks and more. It was true that his health felt better... but his heart didn’t. He missed Yami’s chaos. 

“What a horrible calligraphy” - Langris said as he read Yami’s letter - “But I give him so credit... I didn’t know he knew how to write” 

“Who? Dami-zan? Is Fin goin’ home?!” - Finral chirped excited- “Goin’ ba’ to Bwaw Bu’z! “ 

“Why would you go back there? You are obviously better here” 

“Fin mizzez em” - Finral pouted - “Zad” 

“Are you sad?” - Langris never expected so. Somehow he believed Finral would be happy anywhere- “I didn’t know you were sad. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Cuz... Fin didnt Wanna huwt Langwiz” - Finral sulked - “Langwiz gonna zad” 

(I see. Brother keeps being the same way that he was before. He cares about the others more than himself. Maybe I was wrong and what Finral needs he won’t have it from me) 

“You could have gone back using your magic... but you didnt” - Langris sighed - “You stayed here because of me. You are... very nice” 

(Even after so many years I talked down to you... even if I bullied you... You still care about me... you love me...) 

“Fin Wanna go ba’ wi’ family” - Finral fidgeted using his tiny fingers - “Pwease” 

(You do have a wonderful magic, brother. But is not the one you use to teleport your lazy captain to the toilet. It’s the one that allows you to reach everyone’s hearts. It’s your own magic. A magic... I may never possess) 

“You win. I’m taking you there” - Langris admitted defeat - “I dont like losing... but sometimes you need lose in order to win” 

“I wuv u!” - Finral was hugging Langris’s leg - “Fin gonna mizz u too!” 

(I hate to admit it but brother is kinda cute. I’m going to miss him ) 

“Be nice and don’t forget to brush your hair. It took me a while to get rid of all knots you had” - Langris smiled softly- “If you ever get tired of them, you know how to reach this place” 

“UNG!” 

It took only five seconds to Finral to warp them to the Black Bull’s base. Langris was proud of him... and worried. He doubted Yami could take care of his brother. He sighed softly before knocking the door 

“DAMI-ZAN!” - Finral jumped on Yami as soon as the tired adult opened - “FIN IZ HEWE!” 

“Uh...” - Yami was silent. He lifted the boy up in the air and inspected him without making a noise - “I think you are complete” 

“Whats that supposed to mean?” - Langris raged - “I would have never hurt a child” 

“Who knows” - Yami smirked. Finral was rubbing his face - “Thanks. He seems fine” 

“Ehm” - Langris cleared his throat - “Make sure he eats properly and that he bathes frequently. Don’t let him oversleep but remember that naps are important to young boys. Brush his teeth and brush his hair. Don’t forget to take him to the toilet every two hours and... Be nice to him, please” 

Yami was shocked. Langris was taking it seriously. He wasn’t lying when he said he cared about the youngest version of his brother. 

“I’m leaving” - Langris took out his broom - “Bye, Finral” 

“Ummm” - Finral’s eyes got watery - “Langwiz co’ ba! Dun goooo!” 

Langris heart felt heavy. He turned to the other side ignoring his brother’s request. Even when he started flying he could hear the kid crying. 

“Now lets get inside” - Yami was holding the child with just a hand - “If you catch a cold, your lovely brother could kill us” 

“Woooah! Fin Wanna Pway too!” - Finral tried to get rid of Yami’s hold. The adult laughed as the kid’s mood changed drastically 

“ FINRAL IS BACK!” - Asta was the first to run to him - “WE MISSED YOU!” 

“Did Langris hurt you?” - Vanessa asked worried - “You seem ok...” 

“Take me to Marie” - Gauche pointed at the young boy - “Now” 

“Fin tiwed “ - Finral yawned - “Nuh” 

“Hey Finral! Wanna be my new best buddy? I bet you are less childish than Luck!” 

“Ignore him. Just come play with me” - Luck smiled to him - “Dont play with Magna” 

“I guess everything is back to normal” - Yami smoked pleased as he saw the kids playing together- “Now I should only worry about them not dying before the spell is broken” 

“Hey” - Gauche was pulling his shirt - “You promised me we would go see Marie” 

(Crap) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami thinks he is about to break the spell when he realizes is not that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little reminder than most kids were around five by the end of the last chapter.

Yami woke up after he realized no one was snuggling with him. He got up abruptly and looked around. 

(SHIT. FUCK YOU, LANGRIS) 

For a moment, Yami was sure Finral had been kidnapped. Then, he felt it. His ki. Finral was still home. 

(I’m going to kill that brat) 

Finral yawned. He was walking back half asleep when he bumped into something. 

“Ouchie” - Finral rubbed his head - “What—“ 

The kid gulped down when he saw the dark aura surrounding the tall man. The man placed a hand on his head. Finral was sure he was going to suffer. 

“Uh?” - the kid tilted his head when Yami just ruffled his hair - “Am I not going to die?” 

“Not today” - Yami smiled pleased - “You got a lot taller!” 

“Uh... Really? I guess so” - Finral blushed - “Why were you angry? I could feel you were angry” 

“Because you got out of the bed without warning” - Yami found amusing how Finral was Now a lot quieter than his toddler version - “I thought something bad happened” 

“Oh. I just went to the toilet” - Finral blushed again - “I guess I should have told you... I didn’t want to wake you up. Sorry” 

(Today is my lucky day. If this brat stays like this... I will be winning by the end of the week) 

“Are you still angry?” - Finral asked carefully. The kid rubbed his sleepy eyes - “I won’t do it again. I promise” 

“Alright” - Yami patted Finral’s head in a silly way - “I’m not mad” 

Finral smiled. Yami found it cute. This Finral version was interesting. He was tall enough to reach Yami’s waist and was well spoken. 

“I’m going to rest here” - Finral leaned on the table - “Wake me up when—“ 

“When breakfast is ready” - Yami sighed 

“When you need help” - Finral corrected softly while he fell asleep 

Yami was sure his luck was changing. Asta also grew a lot during the night. He wasn’t a five years old anymore but a kid that looked around eight. He wondered if he and Finral were the same age despite Finral being taller... 

(The brat had been always short...) 

“Good morning Captain!” - Vanessa kissed him - “Did you sleep well?” 

“What an indecent witch” - Magna complained - “Dont go around flirting with the captain!” 

“Why? Are you jealous ugly delinquent?” - Vanessa stuck out her tongue - “Captain’s heart will be mine for sure!” 

(Wait wait wait. Vanessa is also older now. And that’s—)

“V-Vanessa!” - Grey turned too red - “T-that t-that’s s-so s-so embarrassing!” 

“We should play something together” - Gordon tried - “What if we go somewhere after breakfast?” 

Nobody heard him. Or they did but ignored him. 

(Vanesa is twelve, Grey is twelve. Finral is not a baby. I’m definitely having a good day!) 

“BUAAAAAH!” 

(NO NO NO. IT CANT BE) 

“FINRAL!” 

“I’m here!” - Finral woke up quickly - “Yami-san!”

(No. Finral is fine. Who is crying? It sounds like a little— Shit) 

“AWWWWW! He is so cute!” - Vanessa pinched the baby’s cheeks - “It looks better this way!” 

“Are you kidding me?!” - Magna lifted the baby - “I CANT COMPETE AGAINST HIM IF HE BARELY CRAWLS!” 

“Uhuhuwuwuwue!” - Luck pulled Magna’s hair - “Wfaafagaha!” 

“This isn’t happening” - Yami wanted to run away - “HOW COME YOU ARE FUCKING BABY NOW?!” 

Baby Luck just laughed. The blond baby looked at his friends with big round blue eyes. 

“What is this round chubby thing?” - Charmy appeared out of nowhere- “Can I eat it?” 

“You Cant eat a baby!” - Finral got nervous - “That’s mean!” 

“Come here~ Now you are a lot cuter~ There there~” - Vanessa held the baby - “See? You are so— nice?” 

“He is scary” - Noelle finally said - “It looks like if he could kill us” 

“He is just a baby” - Asta was confident when it came to taking care of younger kids - “It Cant be that bad!” 

As Yami predicted, having a baby was a lot of work. Even if most of the kids were old enough to help, they were still kids. The adult also lacked experience with children and babies were definitely an unknown field. Luck would cry all time, refuse to eat, and more. Diaper changes sucked. 

“it’s your turn” - Vanessa gave the baby to Grey - “Bye!” 

“N-no! I-I y-you h-h-have it!” - Grey placed the baby in Gauche’s arms - “y-your turn!” 

“This ugly boy isn’t cute like my Marie” - Gauche fixed his eyes on the little boy - “He looks like crazy” 

“UWAAAAAAAAH!” - Luck started crying - “NUUUUH!” 

“Woah~ He can talk” - Asta’s eyes sparkled - “Gauche-senpai Please give me— Thanks!” 

(I swear Asta is the only one crazy enough to want taking care of Luck) 

“Hey! Aren’t you forgetting something?” - Gauche demanded attention by throwing a rock at Yami - “You told me we would go to see Marie!” 

“That was before Luck turned into a baby” - Yami glanced at the kid - “You can survive another day without ‘that’ brat” 

“Why is Gauche now a baby too?” - Finral asked scared - “Yami-san... Whats going on?” 

“Shut— Finral~ aren’t you an older brother?” - Yami wondered if it could work - “I need to take care of Gauche and I will be really really busy. It would be a lot of help if you could help Vanessa and Grey to look after Luck” 

“Uh... Sure” - Finral didn’t seem confident at all - “I-I will try!” 

(As expected. Finral loves to help) 

Yami’s plan was easy yet dangerous. He would go out and ask someone to babysit them and then, go to that town with Gauche so he could see Marie. All he needed was time. The quicker he found a nanny, the better. Or safer. 

“I didn’t know the captain of the black bulls was a father now” - A blond sparkling guy approached him - “Babies are definitely beautiful” 

(Oh... wait. I remember him! He is a vice captain...? He is always accompanying the deep sleeper) 

“There~ There~” - The blond man kept rocking Gauche - “I bet you are dazzled! Not everyday you get to see my beauty!” 

(Oh. Right. He is that girl’s brother... he must have experience with kids) 

“I’m sorry to ask. But could you go to the forest and babysit the mini version of the black bulls?” - Yami crossed his fingers - “They are pretty well behaved but I’m afraid we got another baby and I don’t trust the older kids at all” 

“Kids? Me?” - The blond guy looked scared - “I don’t think I can handle such a wonderful and delighting—“ 

“It’s urgent” - Yami insisted - “You are only magic knight around” 

“What is Kirsch Vermillion doing here?” - Noelle asked annoyed - “He is a fool. He can’t look after us!” 

“Oh~ How cute! A mini version of our Noelle!” - Kirsch ignored her - “It reminds me when Mimosa was this little! She is still cu—“ 

“Be nice to him. I will be back in a few minutes” - Yami sighed - “Finral, please” 

“I’m on it!” - Finral opened a little portal - “Please come back safely!” 

Five minutes were enough to prove Kirsch Vermillion was suited for the job. Even if he was inexperienced, he was smart and patient.

“So~ You are a Vaude, aren’t you? What a beautiful magic” - Kirsch praised Finral and the kid wasn’t used to it. The boy was now too shy around him. Kirsch kept trying to get a response - “Spatial magic is very uncommon” 

“T-thanks, sir” - Finral tried - “are you a magic knight too?” 

“See this robe? Can you guess which order it is?” - Kirsch wanted to have some fun with the kids - “I will give you a hint~! It’s beautiful!” 

“I have no time for that stupid game” - Noelle blurted out - “Nobody cares anyway” 

“Me! Me! Me!” - Asta raised his hand - “You are from the ‘bird’ order!” 

“You need to be more specific if you want to win” 

“The colorful... uhm...” - Asta’s memory wasn’t that good - “It was a fat bird” 

“isn’t that the squad Yami-san refers to like...?” - Finral hesitated to provide an answer. He could only remember Yami’s joke and not the real name 

“I know! I REMEMBER NOW!” - Asta jumped excited - “It was something you eat for Christmas!” 

“Ah? What? No. Wait. You are confusing—“ 

“THE FUCKING RAINBOW TURKEYS” - Magna shouted - “THATS IT. I WIN!” 

(Thats how Yami-san calls them... but... I’m not sure...) Finral doubted 

“Ah! I was so close!” 

“No. You werent. And that’s not the answer, dumbasses” - Noelle idly inspected her nails - “As expected from commoners... you Cant remember a simple a name” 

“I will give you another hint” - Kirsch sighed - “Its a bird but ITS NOT A TURKEY and you DEFINITELY don’t eat it” 

“P-Pe—“ 

“Toilet is over there!” - All kids shouted. Grey turned deep red. 

“I think she was trying to say peacock” - Gordon explained. Nobody heard him. 

“Peacock” - Finral did his best remembering that word - “It was a Peacock, right?” 

“That’s it! You are close to the answer!” 

“What’s a peacock?” - Asta asked confused - “I haven’t ate it” 

“It’s kinda like a gay turkey” - Magna explained - “It has long feathers that come out of it ass” 

“I NEED TO TRY THAT! I BET A RAINBOW BIRD MUST TASTE WELL!” - Charmy appeared out of nowhere - “WHERE IS THE GAY TURKEY?” 

(What kind of kids are these?! How can be they so uneducated) 

“The color... Uhm... it was the coral peacocks,wasn't it?” - Vanessa yawned - “Of course, the kids’s version is better” 

“Vanessa you are here!” - Finral chirped surprised - “I thought you were babysitting Luck!” 

“It was Grey’s turn” - Vanessa tilted her head - “Wait. It was her turn, right?” 

“I- I- I thought he was with Asta...” - Grey admitted - “Uh oh” 

“Luck? No, I haven’t seen him” - Asta shrank his shoulders - “Wasn’t him with Gordon?” 

Gordon shook his head. The kids started panicking. All eyes were on Charmy

“Hey hey! Calm down!” - Kirsch did his best to separate the kids - “Fighting is not beautiful! Hurting friends is so ugly!” 

“b-but she ate him!” - Asta was crying - “She ate our friend!” 

“I didn’t know that squid was your friend” - Charmy giggled 

“It was a baby” - Vanessa worried - “You said he looked tasty. We are taking about Luck, by the way” 

“Luck? No, I didn’t eat him” - Charmy seemed amused - “But he looked soft and chubby” 

“If Luck is not in Charmy’s tummy then, where is he?” - Finral worried - “He barely moved. He can’t be far away” 

“I get the feeling we are forgetting something” - Vanessa scratched her hair - “Oh! thats it! Where is Magna?” 

“Playing outside, I think” - Noelle looked around - “Now you that you mention him, I haven’t seen him in a while” 

“Lets go search for them” - Vanessa sighed - “Those will only get in troubles if left alone” 

“T-Thats r-right” - Grey nodded - “L-lets g-go” 

“No. I have a better idea” - Vanessa whispered softly- “You need to cover us” 

“Asta you come with us” - Finral held Asta’s hand - “You don’t know how to lie. Yami-san will find out what happened if you stay here” 

“Do you think we could stop by and see Yuno?” - Asta’s eyes sparkled 

“I dont think so” - Vanessa twisted her lips - “Alright boys! Don’t separate from me!” 

Their little field trip turned into a dangerous game too fast. Even if they found their friends quickly, surprises awaited for them. And not good ones. 

“Think twice next time, Magna” - Vanessa scolded the purple haired boy - “Taking Luck out without telling us—“ 

“Do you hear that?” - Finral was shivering - “I-I-I think s-something is t-there” 

“Dont interrupt me” - Vanessa pouted - “Also, it’s probably just the captain looking for us. We should go back” 

“But I’m sure—“ - Finral gulped down. His magic detection was better than most of them - “I’m scared” 

“There is a weird ki” - Asta got alert too - “Finral is right! Something is coming!” 

(This is bad. We can’t fight like this... Even if Finral and I still use our magics, we are no match for whatever is coming) Vanessa thought 

“I will open a portal and take us back” - Finral hurried - “P-please get—“ 

The portal disappeared abruptly when something almost hit the boy. If it wasn’t for Vanessa’s magic, Finral would have been in troubles. 

“A-a b-big pig!” - Asta pointed at the wild animal - “A-and it’s mad!” 

“Uhuuu! I’m scared!” - Finral cried on the ground - “It hurts!” 

(Finral Cant use magic in this state. He is too overwhelmed... I saved him but he probably got hurt anyway) 

“Lets roast this boar!” - Magna was ready to fight - “Lets go, Asta! I bet we can win against it!” 

“What?” - Vanessa got the chills - “No! Magna, Asta wait!” 

Vanessa was sure her friends would die as soon as she saw them jump on the wild boar. The kids were brave and stupid enough to think they could take on such a big animal. It all happened in just seconds. Before she could even understand what happened Asta and Magna were next to her. 

“D-dont Hurt my friends!” - Finral was crying nervously. Vanessa still couldn’t believe he managed to cast a spell so quickly under those circumstances- “G-go away!” 

Truth to be told, If Vanessa was the older sister of the black bulls... Finral was usually their older brother. Not to mention he was the veteran. It was just that since they turned into kids, he had behaved like a baby... but his feelings towards the black bulls remained the same. 

“well done Vanessa! Finral!” - Yami praised from behind - “Now leave everything to me!” 

Yami got rid of the boar easily. Nothing a captain couldn’t handle within five seconds 

“Charmy is going to be so happy! We will have this huge pig for dinner!” - Yami tried lifting the mood - “What do you think? Shall we go for a barbecue tonight?” 

“Captain! So cool!” - Magna and Asta were still to innocent to understand the situation they were before - “Play with us!” 

“Uhuuu! I thought I was gonna die!” - Finral cried on Yami’s arms - “Dont leave us alone again!” 

“C-captain” - Vanessa cried too - “Thank you so much!” 

(Normal they got scared. It’s unusual to see Vanessa crying... she must have been so stressed... Also, this boar was very far away from its territory. I don’t want to jump into conclusions but someone tried to get rid of them) 

“Are you hurt? Did someone get hurt?” - Yami inspected the kids - “Finral your arm...” 

“That was my fault... I dragged him using my magic and I think he got hurt” - Vanessa lamented - “It looks swollen” 

(It’s broken. Finral will suffer a lot if Owen doesn’t come quickly...) 

“Alright. Let’s go back home and ask that sparkling blond idiot to bring Owen” - Yami carried all kids at once - “And by the way, Magna and Luck are grounded. You guys started this” 

“But Luck is a baby! How are you going to punish him?” - Magna sighed - “This is so unfair” 

“Not for too long” - Yami stopped infront of the main door of their base - “Magna, apologize to Luck now” 

“What? For what?! I didn’t do anything!” - Magna folded his arms - “Why am I the one apologizing?!” 

“Just do it” - Yami urged - “and for the record, you pinched him” 

“sorry” - Magna said bitterly - “I’m sorry” 

Finral and Asta got excited when Luck grew back to his four years old form. Now the kid stared at them with a huge smile 

“And now Luck, you apologize to Magna” - Yami pulled the boy’s ear 

“Sorry” - Luck said as he puffed his cheeks - “Y-you won” 

Magna smiled widely. He was happy to have his friend back 

“Dont cry Finral - senpai!” - Asta patted Finral’s back - “They are fine now! They are friends again!” 

“It... hurts...” - Finral said in a low voice. He barely could talk thanks to the pain. He was trying his best to hold back the tears but it was worthless 

(Adrenaline’s effect wore off, Uh?. It must hurt a lot... I’m so sorry I can’t do anything for you right now) 

“Lets get inside. We need to contact with Owen as soon as we can” - Yami rushed the kids - “Cmon, Cmon” 

So far, Kirsch Vermillion haven’t realized he was babysitting dolls. Grey had used her magic to turn Gordon’s dolls into more realistic copies of their friends. 

“They are such an angels! They are still sleeping!” 

Yami just stared at the ‘sleeping’ kids and raised an eyebrow. Grey’s magic was good... but not that good. Kirsch probably needed eyeglasses. He wondered if Kirsch would wear those considering his narcissism 

“Thaaaaaanks” - Yami said sarcastically- “You kept them aaaaaaall safeeee” 

“No bid deal!” - The blond guy was blinded by his own beauty - “I should probably go back to my squad. They just be worried about me” 

(I doubt that) 

“Please tell Owen we need him” - Yami sighed - “I will send an owl too... but if he could come as quick as possible...” 

“Hi there~! Why are you hiding from us?” - Kirsch was waving to the kid that hoped to be noticed - “Are you feeling well? You look like if you wanted to cry” 

“I...” - Finral was still trying to hold back - “No” 

“It’s ok. I cry too” - Kirsch ruffled the boy’s hair - “Sometimes we shouldn’t hold back” 

“It hurts” - Finral cried - “I’m scared” 

(This is terrible. I feel so sorry... There is nothing I can do... I feel so useless) 

Yami was lost in his thoughts when Kirsch looked at him with “weird” eyes 

“What? He is got a broken arm. I can’t do anything... My magic—“ 

“Maybe if you gave him a hug he would feel better” 

“That’s stupid. I could hurt his arm even more and he would suffer” 

“People feel better when someone cares about them. You don’t need to ‘say’ it but demonstrate” - Kirsch seemed serious about it - “Showing affection to them will help the kids to grow up beautifully” 

“Brat” - Yami lifted Finral in a way Kirsch found a little savage - “It’s alright” 

Finral stared at Yami in silence. When the adult hugged him. The kid giggled and wiped his tears away 

“It hurt less!” - Finral chirped in a better mood - “Thanks!” 

(What kind of sorcery is this? He is even smiling ...) 

“GROUP HUUUUUG!” - Asta was climbing the captain’s back 

“I bet I can hug him more than you!” - Magna was competing against Luck again - “You are going to lose again!” 

“I can’t lose” - Luck was stuck like a koala - “I already won” 

“This is stupid” - Noelle was hugging Yami too - “But I like it” 

“I won’t participate” - Gauche said from the couch. He was around twelve now. He kept playing with his new mirror - “I already have Marie” 

“Hugs are a good way to show affect to the ones you love” - Gordon said softly - “It makes you feel safer too” 

“Get away kids” - Vanessa pushed the others away - “this is my spot” 

“Lets stay like this forever ~” - Charmy said as she munched a cookie - “food tastes better this way” 

“I’m gonna take a shit ” - Yami shook off the kids - “Hug time is over” 

“Can we hug you when you are back?” - Asta raised his hand 

“No” 

“Y-Yami-san h-hugged m-me” - Finral was in heaven - “HE HUGGED ME!” 

“Dont get too cocky! You were only lucky because your arm broke!” - Vanessa was a little jealous... yet she loved the fact Finral was happy - “But you earned it~ You did well today~” 

“Alright! I already have enough space for dinner” - Yami announced - “Let’s cook that huge wild boar! “ 

“Can we have a gay turkey too?” - Charmy asked as she drooled - “I have never tried one” 

“What’s that?” - Yami laughed - “I only know about fish” 

“I would like to go fishing with all of you. It would be a great bonding experience” 

Gordon was used to being ignored. He grew so used to it that he got confused when Yami smiled at him and nodded 

“I WILL TEACH ALL OF YOU HOW TO FISH!” 

(Hey, maybe having the brats has advantages. We never went fishing together because they were not interested but... I think it would be great to share my hobby with them) 

“Do you listen to what I say?” - Gordon asked carefully 

“Yeah, sometimes” - Yami admitted - “Why?” 

Gordon’s eyes sparkled. Yami ignored him again. 


	7. Chapter 7

So far, their fishing trip could had been worse, Yami thought. At least they were having fun. Even if most of the kids had no talent for fishing, they were all in a good mood. 

Surprisingly, Charmy and Vanessa were good at it. Both girls used their magic to fish. One of them wanted to eat them, the other one just wanted to get Yami’s attention. 

“Keep it that way girls!” - Yami was excited as the girls showed their skills- “Noelle! You should try it too! I bet your water magic would be good for this too!” 

“No, thanks” - Noelle blushed and shook her head - “I don’t want to participate in such a silly game. I’m a royal” 

“You are missing the fun!” - Asta chirped as he took out his rod again - “CAPTAIN! I GOT ANOTHER ONE!” 

(This is too funny. He had been fishing the same ‘fish’ over and over again. Grey’s endurance is amazing. She should be tired by now)

Since Asta wasn’t good at fishing and he got terrible sad, Grey tried to cheer him up by turning herself into pretty fish that would bite the bait. As soon as Asta took her out, she would return and transform into another fish. The boy was clueless about the little trick and thought he was an amazing fisher. Yami couldn’t stop laughing. 

“FINRAL YOU ASSHOLE!” 

Yami never thought he would ever listen Vanessa so mad at Finral. Those two were best friends and the girl was usually protective. 

“But we don’t need that many...” - Finral was about to cry as Charmy also got mad at him - “We already have a lot for today”

“That’s none of your business! Think twice before doing stuff like that!” - Vanessa raged - “Now the captain wont see how much I fished!” 

“Kids, kids” - Yami interrupted the discussion before the girls managed to place a hand on the scared boy - “Whats going on? We were all having fun together as a team, remember?” 

“Finral is an idiot! He used his magic to return a lot of the fish to the river!” - Charmy accused - “Now I cant eat them all!” 

“Why would you do that?” - Yami sighed as he stared at the frightened boy. 

(He looks about to cry. If I don’t do something this brat will shrink again... and we were just having fun. It’s not good if I let something so trivial—) 

“F-fish Cant s-stay too much time o-out of the water... They were gonna die and... we already had enough for e-eating” - Finral didn’t have bad intentions. He thought his friends could have fun even if they didn’t get to eat all their catch. 

“You should have asked first, buddy” - Yami knew Finral was the type of boy who just was too nice sometimes - “But also, you girls shouldn’t treat him that way. Cmon, lets all apologize and keep playing” 

“I’m sorry” - the three involved kids said. Their sorry wasn’t honest but Yami didnt care. 

The girls continued being mad at the boy and Finral was totally upset about it. 

“Captain! I caught one of the squid you like!” - Asta was holding a poor Grey - “Lets make fry squid for lunch!” 

“I didn’t know squids were also here” - Gauche grew suspicious- “This is a river, you idiot” 

Grey transformed back to herself as soon as Gauche pinched her with a stick. 

“Grey?!” - Asta was shocked - “WOOOAHHH! I caught Grey!” 

“So stupid” - Noelle rolled her eyes. She actually found it funny but there was no way she was letting him know that. 

“Captain Yami, why everyone can use their magic but us?” - Magna complained - “Only Luck and I cant!” 

“That’s because you are grounded” - Yami smirked - “Forever” 

(You guys are wicked. If I let you play around with that magic of yours, someone could get hurt) 

“Captain!” - Asta raised his hand - “Captain! Captain! Captain!” 

“Uh? Did you catch anything else?” 

“I gotta pee!” - Asta was in an urge. He had been ignoring his needs for a while now - “NOW!” 

(I can’t let him wander alone... but if I move from here those brats will take advantage) 

“Just choose a tree” 

“What?” - Noelle blushed deeply - “You are not letting him do that here, right? Not around a lot of ladies!” 

“Don’t you dare! If Marie sees you by accident, I’m killing you!” 

(That’s a good point. I bet Charmy and Vanessa don’t care at all but... Still...Also, fuck Gauche and his stupid mirror) 

Yami considered his options quickly. He got an idea after Finral sulked again. 

“Finral take Asta to pee” - Yami ordered - “If something happens to him, I kill you both” 

“But if he is already dead how is he going to die again?” - Finral tilted his head - “and wait... why me?! I don’t want to!” 

“Refusing it’s not an option” - Yami used his dark aura to convince the boy 

“Now it’s me the one that will wet his pants” - Finral got nervous - “Come here Asta! Let’s hurry!” 

“Yeah!” - Asta followed him obediently. 

Yami freaked out when the kids disappeared. Literally. 

“THAT FREAKING IDIOT” - Yami cursed his own stupidity - “I DIDNT MEAN THAT” 

“Are you sure this is what the captain meant?” - Asta was shocked as they appeared at their base - “He said something about finding a tree” 

They found out the answer soon later. 

“WAAAAAA!” 

Yami was holding both boys up high as his dark aura surrounded him.

“B-but how was he s-supposed to pee if not in the restroom?” - Finral squeaked - “You told me to take care of him !” 

(Damn it. I forgot Finral is also a fancy brat. He was raised this way after all...) 

“Fine. It was my fault” - Yami placed both boys down - “I’m sorry. I should have given you better instructions. Also, I shouldn’t have yelled at you” 

“It’s alright!” - Asta chirped - “Right, Senpai?” 

“U-Ung” - Finral cleaned his face using his sleeve. Some tears formed when Yami apologized to them

“Cmon Finral” - Yami patted the boy’s head - “Dont—“ 

He stopped. He didn’t know why but he remembered what Kirsch said. Maybe he was supposed to let the kids express themselves. Maybe he shouldn’t make the boy stop if he wanted to cry. 

“Aren’t you guys hungry? Let’s cook the fish we caught earlier!” - Yami tried to distract them. 

“YESSSSS!” - Asta was full of energy as always - “I WILL HELP!” 

Cooking was easier than Yami thought. Charmy was a great help when she wanted. Most of the kids were excited for having lunch. 

“I’m not hungry” - Finral said as he helped setting the table - “Can I go to my room? I promise I won’t use my magic” 

(He is not fine yet, Uh)

“Report yourself every fifteen minutes” - Yami agreed - “and you have to promise you won’t starve yourself to death. If you are hungry come have something” 

“Promise” 

“Why isn’t senpai eating?” - Asta got worried as he noticed Finral’s absence- “Is he grounded because of me?!” 

“I would never let him without food for that” 

(Seriously, What kind of man do you think I am, brat?!) 

The once cheerful table became silent. 

“This is your fault” - Noelle broke the silence - “You were mean to him today. He is a sensible person” 

(Oh~? So Noelle does know. She behaves like if she didn’t care about them but she is actually a nice girl) 

“Did you guys fight?” - Luck asked amused - “Why?” 

Vanessa looked down. She had cooled down soon after the incident and regretted every single word that came out of her mouth. Finral was her best friend and she had hurt him just because she wanted to get attention.

Charmy wasn’t that different. Even if her relationship with Finral was just like with any other of the black bulls, she still felt guilty as she overreacted. She knew she wasn’t reasonable when food was involved. 

“I’m not hungry anymore” - Charmy was too sad for eating - “I will go upstairs” 

“Just apologize to each other” - Magna smiled - “Luck and I fight all time. It’s not a big deal” 

“Yeah yeah! You don’t stop being friends after a silly argument!” - Luck chirped - “or after fight to death. Or when—“ 

“They get the point” - Yami covered Luck’s mouth - “I won’t interfere in this. You guys need to learn how to solve your differences by yourselves” 

(And I don’t have a fucking clue of what to do anyway. I would probably just make it worse) 

Charmy gathered all her courage to enter Finral’s room. She didn’t know how to apologize but she still had to try. Yami was spying on them. He wanted to know if the kids could solve the issue by themselves.

“Finral... I...” 

“Uh?” - Finral rubbed his glassy eyes - “Whats wrong?” 

Charmy got upset. Finral’s voice... his eyes... he was probably crying. She felt terrible. 

“IM SO SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU! I WAS MEAN TO YOU BUT I LOVE YOU A LOT! HERE! I GOT YOU A CUPCAKE THAT SAYS SORRY!” 

“Uh?” - Finral yawned as he stretched - “What are you talking about? We already said sorry to each other... right? Also, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have done so without asking first” 

“Soooo... are we friends again?” - Charmy’s eyes were big and round - “For real?” 

“Wait. When did we stop being friends?” - Finral worried he was missing something - “Just for how long have I been asleep...” 

“Uh? UH?! You were... sleeping?!” - Charmy was shocked. She had confused drowsiness for sadness - “YOU...” 

(IM KILLING HIM. WE WERE ALL SO FREAKING WORRIED AND YOU WERE JUST TAKING A FUCKING NAP?! Well, at least he is not sad?) Yami face palmed himself 

“I thought you were crying” - Charmy admitted in a low voice - “N-not that it changes my feelings! I’m still sorry!” 

“Crying?” - Finral rubbed his eyes again - “I was crying when I fell asleep. But now I feel way better!” 

(Ouch. So he cried himself to sleep) 

Charmy had a gloomy expression. She didn’t feel good knowing his friend had cried for something she did. 

“Do you want half of it ? ” - Finral smiled as he offered her half of the cupcake - “it tastes better when you share” 

Yami felt proud the kids as they ate together. Finral was happy. Charmy was happy. It seemed like if he didn’t have anything to worry about. The black bulls remained being the good people they were even after turning into little kids. 

(That’s a Happy ending. I was such a fool there is nothing to— Shit, I forgot) 

Vanessa was younger. The pink haired girl was now half of her past size. Her wavy hair barely reached her shoulders. 

“Are you feeling well?” - Yami wondered if his new technique would save the day - “Secret Magic: YAMI’S HUG!” 

Yami hugged the child hopping for her to get happy. It didn’t work. Not even if it was Vanessa... the girl who often played tricks on him to get closer. 

(This is worse than I thought! This is an emergency! If Vanessa is this little the others will start shrinking too! She is like their older sister!) 

“Hey! Can you show me those pretty dolls you make?” - Yami tried again - “I’m bored so we can play together” 

The five years old didn’t bother in replying. She just sulked when Finral crossed the hall to take the stairs. 

(That’s it. It won’t work because is not about me) 

“Wait here” - Yami smiled full of confidence- “We will solve it right now” 

“Here” - Yami returned holding a sleepy Finral - “You Can hug him” 

“Why is Vanessa so small now?” - Finral yawned - “What did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything! This was YOUR doing!” 

(Why Cant I just shut up? Why? ) 

“No hug! No hug! No like you!” - a very young Finral wailed on the floor - “Go way!” 

“Fine. You hit your tantrum... Vanessa and I will go to have fun with the others” - Yami sighed as he carried the silent girl - “I will come back in five minutes when you are done crying” 

Finral cried louder. Vanessa worried but Yami seemed unbothered. 

“He is fine. He is just being spoiled” - Yami smiled softly - “He didn’t want to say that. He is just upset” 

“Does Finral hate me now?” - Vanessa asked in a very low voice - “Is he ever going to forgive me?” 

(If not, I will make him do it ) 

Yami went back to the living room only to find Finral sobbing in a corner. The boy was dramatic and the adult couldn’t take it too seriously. 

“What are you doing sitting there by yourself?” - Yami asked amused - “Who asked you to sit facing the wall?” 

“I’m grounded” - Finral sulked 

(He punishes himself! How funny! ) 

“Dont you think you are being over dramatic now? Look at your face... your eyes are already swollen” 

“I... don’t wanna... uhuuu!” - Finral was way too upset to talk. He just kept crying his lungs out until Yami sat next to him - “NUUUH!” 

“Come here” - Yami hugged him - You will hurt yourself” 

Finral wouldn’t stop crying. In fact, Yami feared the kid was crying harder since he hugged him 

“I should give up and take you back to Langris” - Yami sighed - “I don’t understand you” 

“WAAAA!” - Finral ran away 

“WHATS WRONG WITH HIM?” - Yami was beyond frustrated. Why couldn’t things just go well? Why the kids were so hard to understand? 

“There there” - Vanessa was happy as Finral hugged her - “Dont cry, Fin~ Everything is going to be alright” 

(What on— Wait. Could it be...?) 

“Finral, buddy... Just one question. When you said you didn’t want to hug... who were you referring to?” 

“You” - Finral pouted 

“Why?” - Vanessa asked with a silly smile. She felt way better knowing Finral didn’t hold a grudge against her - “ Was the captain mean to you?” 

Finral nodded. He wouldn’t bother to explain further 

“Is this for the scolding of this morning? Did you get that upset?” - Yami knew he had to solve it as soon as possible - “Did you get hurt because I scolded you?” 

“Ung...” - Finral finally made another sound - “I was being good but you got angry...” 

“You are right. It was my fault... But I already apologized to you” - Yami sighed - “I thought you were ok so I moved on. I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier you were still upset” 

“It’s ok” - Finral wiped his tears - “I’m just being dramatic” 

(Ouch. Was that supposed to be a joke?) 

“Are you sad too?” - Finral asked quietly - “Yami-san is sad too?” 

“I’m fine” - Yami smiled sweetly- “What about you? Are you finally stopping crying or not?” 

“I don’t know” - Finral giggled - “I enjoy crying” 

(What The fuck... but hey, it does make sense! ... Of course, it doesnt. Poor boy. ) 

“Come here. This time we will hug properly” - Yami hugged both kids - “Lets make a promise. Starting today you won’t hold back your emotions. We will talk about what make us sad and so, ok? If you feel upset and want to cry... just cry” 

“I’m going to cry all day” - Finral giggled again - “I will never stop” 

“Oh no... That would be awful” - Yami laughed - “I’m going to check on the others. You should drink water or something. You cried so much you dehydrated yourself” 

“I will help him” - Vanessa held Finral’s hand - “Lets go, boy” 

“Don’t call me boy~ I’m as taller as you and I’m not that young” - Finral complained - “I’m not a baby” 

“But you behave like one” - Vanessa stuck out her tongue - “You are like my little brother” 

“Ugh. No” 

“Then who?” - Vanessa chuckled 

“Uhhhh... LUCK!” - Finral chirped - “Luck is your little brother. And Asta is my junior” 

“Sure” - Vanessa smiled pleased - “We got a lot of little siblings and juniors, Uh?” 

“We are so lucky” - Finral did such a cute expression Vanessa melted - “And don’t tell him... but I like Yami-san too” 

“I think that is not a secret anymore” - Vanessa whispered - “Its obvious” 

Yami walked back to the kitchen hoping to find the little kids he left. He couldn’t find them. Instead, he heard familiar voices at the dining room 

“... and Asta! He is so freaking cute! Don’t get jealous but he is definitely one of my favorite juniors!” 

“What are you saying Finral? I’m not your ‘junior’. I’m older than you” 

“But Vanessa-san, since you joined the black bulls later, I’m your senpai too!” 

“Nonsense. You are a baby to me” 

“Dont you see me as a man?” 

“Nope” 

“My juniors don’t respect me...” - Finral cried a bit - “They are all rude to me...” 

“fine, fine” - Vanessa laughed as she poured another drink - “I think you are very... CUTE” 

“But I don’t want to be just ‘cute’ !” - Finral turned after he noticed Yami’s presence - “Yami-san! Say something! Tell her I’m the—“ 

Yami just ran and hugged him. His friend was finally back. For the first time in what it felt like an eternity... two of the black bulls were back to themselves 

“See? He also finds you cute” - Vanessa giggled - “But I have to admit I’m jealous. I wish Captain hugged me like that...” 

“YOU ARE BACK” 

“What do you mean? Where did I go to?” - Finral placed a hand on his forehead- “I think we drank too much... I can’t remember anything at all” 

“Now that you mention it... I also feel like if I had been dreaming all this time” - Vanessa nodded - “But I feel so happy now...” 

(They are back. They are back! I’m saved! ) 

“But Yami-san... where are the others?” - Finral looked around - “Also, this place is messier than ever. What is going on here?” 

“CAPTAIN! LUCK CHEATED AGAIN!” - Magna crossed the kitchen at full speed followed by his blond friend - “WE WERE PLAYING AND HE CHEATED! 

“I didn’t cheat! Magna just lost and he is mad!” 

“Are you seeing the same I’m seeing?” - Finral rubbed his eyes - “are those...?” 

“Seems like your juniors are truly juniors now” - Vanessa was also surprised - “I wonder if all of them are like that” 

“Ohhhhh, you are going to love it” - Yami chuckled - “Just wait until you meet the others” 

“EHHHH? BUT FOR REAL? THEY ARE ALL SO YOUNG!” - Finral was back to his old self - “THIS IS...” 

(Wait. If they are this young maybe they will respect me now) Finral‘s inner self said 

“Hi kids~! It’s me—“ 

“Shut up, Finral” - A little Gauche interrupted him 

“Finral is so annoying” - Noelle played with her hair 

“Finral- senpai! Even if you are really weak and clumsy, I love you!” - Asta tried 

“Yami-san...!” - Finral went back to crying on the captain’s shoulders- “Nothing has changed...” 

“Yeah, you are all the same” - Yami smiled proudly- “I’m glad you are back. Your young self was cute but too hard to handle” 

“Ah?” - Finral froze - “AH?” 

“W-wait! What do you mean?!” - Vanessa was deep red - “Captain! I demand an explanation!” 

“Was I small too? For real?” - Finral was about to faint 

“Ohhh~ You even wet my bed” 

Finral turned so red Vanessa now looked normal. 

“Hang on. If Finral wet your bed... does that mean we were sleeping TOGETHER?” - Vanessa got it first 

“I’m gonna die...” - Finral covered his face on the floor- “this is too much... this is so embarrassing” 

(I’m glad they are back. They are the same idiots~ However, I wonder what changed and made them grow back. Was it something I did? Was it just pure luck? ) 

“T-Thank you” - Finral blushed again - “For taking care of me. I must have been hard” 

“It was fun” - Yami patted his shoulders - “Of course, I prefer you this way. I missed you” 

“Yami-san said he missed me!” - Finral was hugging the tall man again - “... and he is not shaking me off...?” 

“I have learned the power of hugs” - Yami sighed 

“That’s nice! That means I can hug you a lot!” 

“No. Try something weird and I kill you” 

“What Can be weirder than you raising us?” - Vanessa was already holding another bottle - “It sucks to be little. You can’t have alcohol...” 

“I forgot! The pretty ladies must be waiting for me! They probably missed me!” - Finral tried to warp himself to somewhere else. He tried. 

“Not so fast you two” - Yami’s dark aura was back - “You are going to help me get our team back” 

“Can we start tomorrow?” 

“Do you wish to die?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going well for Yami as Finral and Vanessa are old enough to take care of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current age ranking 
> 
> Vanessa 24   
> Finral 21   
> Gordon 12   
> Grey 12   
> Gauche 11   
> Magna 10   
> Luck 10   
> Charmy 9  
> Asta 8  
> Noelle 8

“How the hell is this so quiet?” - Yami glanced at the young man lying on the couch - “WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE YOU SENT THEM?” 

“Relax! We are just playing a game” - Finral stretched and closed his eyes 

“What kind of game involves a lazy man on a couch while the kids are missing?” - Yami grabbed Finral by his collar - “Answer me!” 

“Hide and seek?” - Finral gulped down - “and is not only about me hiding from work!” 

“What?” 

“The kids are playing hide and seek. I’m supposed to search for them... just that I don’t” - Finral giggled - “That way they stay quiet and silent as they wait for me” 

“Finral...” - Yami widened his eyes - “I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE SUCH A GENIUS!” 

“Whoaaaah~ Yami-san praised me!” - Finral got shy - “This is so nice!” 

They got interrupted by what it sounded like an alarm. Vanessa went down stairs still half asleep. 

“It’s my turn, I guess... but Hey, where are the kids?” 

“I’m out of here! Free—“ - Finral stopped when a pair of young kids held his hand - “Uh? It can’t be...” 

“Game over! You lost, Onii-Chan!” - Asta smiled playfully - “Lets play another game!” 

“Seriously... you suck” - Noelle pouted - “How couldn’t you find dumbasta if he was hiding behind a chair?” 

“Eh... actually...” - Finral didn’t know how to say it - “Its not like I don’t want to stay here but... I have...” 

The kids were looking at him with big sparkling eyes. 

“I can’t do it...” - Finral sat defeated in the floor - “My cute juniors want me to stay...” 

Yami laughed loudly. Vanessa smiled sweetly. Finral had a good heart. He couldn’t leave even when his turn of babysitting was over. 

“Onii-Chan! Let’s play! Common!” - Asta was on Finral’s back - “I let you choose the game! We can play whatever you want!” 

“YOU ARE PLAYING WITH US?! AGAIN?!” - Luck hugged Finral - “You are going to lose! But I like you!” 

“Finral is playing with us!” - Magna shouted excited. Needless to say, Finral was surrounded by kids just seconds after. 

“My my, I’m going to get jealous” - Vanessa smiled sweetly - “They all love Finral so much” 

“Mmmmm” - Yami was utterly quiet - “Ever since you guys went back to normal... the kids ignore me” 

(I’m starting to get jealous...? Why are they all loving Finral and Vanessa when I have been taking care of them for a while?) 

“Kids~ Come here~ Finral needs to rest” - Vanessa called - “Oh! Charmy! Here you are~” 

“Can you do my hair, please?” - Charmy asked cutely - “Captain always make it wrong!” 

“You brat... I TRY MY BEST!” - Yami complained. But it was true the girls hairdressing weren’t his strength. Noelle had uneven pony tails. 

“All done! You look like a princess now!” - Vanessa was pleased with the result - “Now, Grey! Come here! I will make you look even cuter!” 

Noelle was standing next to them quietly. She hoped Vanessa would say it was her turn next. However, the witch didn’t have time to notice the young girl as the boys were back to their rough play. 

“Hey! I said no fighting in the house!” - Vanessa used his thread magic to separate the boys - “If you want to kill each other, do it OUTSIDE. Finral and I had a hard time cleaning this morning!” 

“Sorry, onee-san” 

Vanessa was still scolding the boys. Even if he wasn’t the one getting lectured, Finral was nervous. 

“She will be a great mom” - Finral commented as he sat to relax - “Oh! She did your hair! Grey-chan you are so cute!” 

“S-so embarrassing!” - Grey tried to hid behind a cushion - “D-don’t look at me!” 

“Finral, look at mine too!” - Charmy was climbing his legs - “Vanessa-neesan made it!” 

“OHHHHH! You are indeed a princess!” - Finral lifted the little Charmy in the air - “I didn’t know you could get even more pretty!” 

Noelle looked at them in silence. She was sad Vanessa didn’t get a chance to make her hair too. She was too shy to ask for it, yet she hoped she could be pretty too. 

“Oh! Noelle-chan! Do you want to fly too?” - Finral tried holding her - “Woooo! You are such a pretty princess!” 

Noelle couldn’t force herself to smile and pretend everything was alright. She started crying nonstop. 

“Eck! I swear I did nothing!” - Finral placed her in the floor quickly - “did I make her cry? Was it my fault? What’s wrong? Did you get hurt? Did you get scared?” 

“If you ask her too many questions at once, she won’t reply to you” - Vanessa found cute how Finral often got nervous when the kids cried - “Noelle, if you cry like that, we can’t understand you” 

“Ung...” - Noelle nodded. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO NOELLE?!” - a bunch of kids were now hitting Finral 

“VANESSA-SAN! YAMI-SAN! HEEEEELP!” 

“You won’t go anywhere, you pervert!” - A young Gauche stepped on him 

“I don’t think Finral was doing something wrong” - Gordon tried to get heard - “I think he is in pain” 

“Uhuuuu! Make them stop!” - Finral was covering his face as the kids poked him - “Help...”

“Yo” - Yami rescued Finral grabbing him by the back of his shirt - “What’s going on here? Why are you hitting him now?” 

(Welcome to hell, Finral. I know babysitting Can be hard) 

“FINRAL MADE NOELLE CRY!” 

“Oh...? Is that so?” - Yami’s dark aura appeared - “What were you doing exactly?” 

“N-nothing!” - Finral sulked - “I swear I did nothing!” 

“Hum?” - Vanessa was trying not to laugh - “Finral, you are such a mess now!” 

“Am I?” - Finral was trying to recover from shock - “Vanessa-san... the kids were mean to meeeee!” 

(Finral keeps whining like a toddler. I think some things won’t change even if I raise the kids ) 

“Finral you are such a child too” - Vanessa hugged her sad friend - “Would you like it if I brush your hair?” 

“I think It could work...” - Finral sulked - “It’s relaxing...” 

“I WANT YOU TO DO MY HAIR TOO!” - Asta was jumping on them again 

“Me first! Me first!” - Magna was also excited - “ A COOL HAIR!” 

Noelle left out a sad sigh. It seemed like she would have to wait again. Thinking that Vanessa would take too long, she decided to go back to her room and try doing her hair by herself. 

“It won’t work...” - Noelle got sad when she realized she was clueless about how to tie her hair - “Its not pretty” 

“Maybe you don’t know how to do it because royals always have someone to do it for you” - Yami growled from behind - “Did you really cry because Vanessa forgot about your hair?” 

“I-it’s not that!” - Noelle turned red - “I just... I was just playing!” 

“Oh ho ho” - Yami smirked - “Sure you were. Finral was soooo amused when you started crying” 

Noelle felt guilty. Yes, it was right. She deserved to be lectured. Her shyness brought troubles to someone who didn’t deserve what he got. 

“I don’t care” - Noelle folded her arms - “I’m a royal. I won’t apologize to him” 

“I wasn’t asking you to do so” - Yami yawned - “Do whatever you please. I’m taking a shit” 

Noelle stomped her feet. She wanted to throw a tantrum so badly. It worked for the others when they wanted attention, why wouldn’t she try it? The answer was pretty simple: because she wasn’t used to do so. It is said that babies cry by instinct yet they stop crying when they realize is useless. So, a baby that never received attention, won’t cry. At least not loudly. 

Noelle sat on her room with her head between her knees. Some memories of her siblings crossed her mind as flashbacks. It didn’t matter how many times (or how hard) she cried... no one ever helped her. Why would it be different now? 

“Noelle-Chan?” - Finral’s voice echoed - “Noelle-chan, where are you?” 

Noelle hid in her bed. Last thing she wanted was to confront Finral right now. 

“Huh? Did she fall asleep?” - Finral sat on the bed carefully - “Noelle-chan, are you sleep?” 

(What kind of idiot would ask that to a sleeping person? ) she thought 

Finral stood. Noelle waited for a few minutes before uncovering her face. For her surprise, Finral haven’t left the room. 

“I saw you! You are awake!” - Finral was on the bed again - “are we playing hide and seek? I’m gonna find y—“ 

“JUST GO AWAY!” - Noelle blurted out 

It wasn’t like she wanted to be rude to him. It was just that she used to be like that when she felt scared. Right now, her biggest fear was showing so many emotions she considered unnecessary. 

“Are you crying?” - Finral’s sad voice wasn’t a try of manipulation- “Noelle-chan... are you feeling ok?” 

“Uhum...” - Noelle sat straight up- “I’m fine. You can go now. Go” 

“Are you still mad at me?” 

“Uh?” 

For a moment, Noelle forgot about her defensive self. 

“I apologize. I’m so sorry for making you cry” - Finral was being as sweet and polite as always - “I didn’t know you wouldn’t like it and... I was stupid” 

“It wasn’t your fault” - Noelle said in a low voice - “I didn’t cry for that” 

“Are you saying this so I feel better? Noelle-chan you are such a nice k—“ 

“I’m not! I caused you troubles for not being honest!” - Noelle sulked - “Im the one that should apologize” 

“Dont~ You are a royal” - Finral teased - “It’s alright!” 

“Even royals need to apologize if they do something wrong, don’t you think?” - Noelle sighed - “Besides, this has nothing to do with being a royal. I was mean and I’m sorry. Period” 

“Do you want to play with me?” - Finral was holding her brush - “Vanessa-san brushes my hair when I feel sad. It helps me relax” 

“That’s silly” 

“I know” 

“I would like to try” - Noelle blushed a bit - “But only because you said so!” 

“Yooo, Finral! Now that you are brushing her hair, you should also try styling it a bit” - Yami appeared out of nowhere holding what it looked like several hair bands and accessories- “I don’t know how to do it and poor Noelle always ends wearing uneven pony tails” 

“Is that so?” - Finral was clearly nervous - “I’m afraid I don’t have that many experience with hair. Vanessa is a lot better than me when it comes to this” 

“Coward” - Yami hissed 

“I’m just saying the truth” - Finral sighed - “I Can try... but I don’t promise anything” 

Vanessa ran upstairs when she heard Finral cursing out loud. She feared the young man was in troubles. 

“THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT WONT STAY IN PLACEEEE! FUCK FUCK FUCK!” - Finral was having the toughest battle of his life - “WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?” 

“Uh... you are holding it upside down...” - Noelle said calmly - “See? That’s why it won’t stay. By the way, the braid you did... it’s not a braid anymore” 

“What a language” - Yami joked - “Who would have said you owned such splendid repertoire of words?” 

“Shut the fuck up” - Finral growled - “I don’t understand why this isnt working” 

“Ehm, guys” - Vanessa smiled amused - “Do you need help?” 

Finral seemed about to explode. Noelle feared for another rampage of bad words. It didn’t happen. 

“See? Is not that hard” - Vanessa fixed Noelle’s hair with skill - “Beautiful” 

“WOW! Noelle looks prettier!” - Asta chirped merrily - “Onee-san! I’m next! Please do my hair too!” 

“I already... nevermind, lets try again” - Vanessa laughed. At least that would keep the kids occupied.

Noelle couldn’t stop looking at her reflection. She smiled pleased. It was complicated but Vanessa was so skilled she made it look so easy. The young silver haired girl danced around the halls until she spotted what it looked like a sad man resting on his bed. 

“Finral! Look at my hair! Look!” - Noelle showed off - “Beautiful, right?” 

“Sure it is” - Finral gave her a fake smile - “Vanessa -san is really good, isn’t she?” 

“Finral, you are nice too” - Noelle said without thinking twice 

Finral smiled a bit. Noelle then got it. 

(Could it be...? ) 

“The headband” - Noelle walked towards him - “Vanessa forgot to put it on top” 

“Uh? Oh... sorry. I took with me without noticing” - Finral offered to the little girl the so called object - “Ask her to put it for you~ Every princess needs a tiara” 

“I...I want you to put it for me” - Noelle didn’t hesitate this time - “not her, YOU” 

“W-why? I will only ruin it” - Finral grew nervous - “Your hair so pretty I don’t feel well—“ 

“Just do it!” - Noelle folded her arms annoyed. Sometimes being nice was hard - “Please” 

Finral smiled sweetly when the tiara stayed in place. Noelle was beyond pleased. Two for the price of one. She got her hair done and her friend wasn’t sad anymore. 

“But why Cant I wear a ribbon?” - Asta kept chasing after Vanessa - “Luck was wearing one” 

“Boys don’t wear ribbons” - Yami stopped him - “Stop being such a nuisance. Your hair looks fine already” 

“Really?” 

“Captain! Look! I’m cute!” - Luck was jumping on the bed - “Look! Look!” 

“Don’t be such a fool” - Gauche smiled - “Marie is a lot prettier” 

(Did Gauche just smile? I’m lucky!) 

It was finally bedtime. Yami was already used to the chaos of putting the kids to sleep. However, after a day playing so hard, the kids fell asleep quicker than usual. 

(Lucky. Definit— HEY) 

“Finral, I’m afraid to ask” - Yami did his best to remain calm despite seeing how Finral pushed a mattress next to his - “What are you doing?” 

“I already told you there is no way I’m sleeping by myself tonight” - Finral replied confidently - “I’m sleeping here. Next to you” 

“Captaiiiiin~!” - Vanessa cuddled next to Yami - “I’m also scared, I don’t want to sleep alone!” 

(Alright, Vanessa is obviously taking advantage of the situation but I can tell Finral isn’t lying) 

“Why are you scared? Not that I consider you particularly brave... yet, I find amusing a BIG BOY like you, still wants to sleep here” 

“I already told you! There is something outside!” - Finral whined - “I saw! I swear I did!” 

“Are you sure it wasn’t that weird brother of yours?” - Yami sighed again - “You should have seen Langris’s face this morning. He came holding a big teddy bear” 

“Yeah, I know. He threw it at me” - Finral smiled nervously- “I’m sure I’m paying for this later” 

“Goodnight, silly bastards” - Yami yawned - “Tomorrow, I’m counting on you again...” 

Yami didn’t flinch when Finral cuddled next to him. He was surrounded. Vanessa on his right, Finral on his left. The younger brats on top and between them. 

(Finral’s magic detection is almost as good as Luck’s. If he said something was outside... he was probably right. I hope I’m wrong... but I Cant stop worrying...) 

Yami slept deeply. He only woke up thanks to the morning chaos. 

(Oh Whoah. They survived another night. Lucky) 

“Are you awake? Finally. I was waiting for you” - A taller Noelle was waiting at the edge of the bed - “So? What are you waiting for?” 

(She is a lot taller now. Is she like twelve now?) 

“I’m sorry. What do you want?” 

“My hair! Did you forgot already? I want my stupid piggy tails!” - Noelle blushed a bit - “I don’t care if they are uneven”

“Ohhhhhh” - Yami unexpectedly smiled a bit - “I see. You finally understood my style” 

“Seriously” - Noelle folded her arms - “Being the youngest girl sucks” 

“Sure sure” - Yami didn’t catch it the first time - “Uh? The youngest?” 

(Is Noelle referring to her real age or...?) 

“Ah! There you are!” - Vanessa greeted him with a huge smile - “We were waiting for you. We feared you wouldn’t wake up on time for breakfast” 

“Kids, stop playing with the food” - Finral was covering his face with a plate - “Vanessa-san! Please do something!” 

“If you dare to play with my food, you are dying” - Charmy’s voice echoed - “I WONT FORGIVE YOU!” 

Yami glanced at the table. Yup, Charmy was older. He couldn’t say ‘taller’ but older. And also... there was Grey. She was also an adult now. 

“What a good day to be alive” - Yami teased - “I’m guessing this damn curse is ending before the week does” 

“How Can you tell if Charmy is back to normal?” - Finral whispered to Vanessa - “She barely grew” 

“That’s rude, Finral. You keep being a wimp and no one doubts you are an adult now” - Vanessa teased 

“Yeah but that’s part of my charm” 

“I thought Onii-Chan was a wuss” - Asta shared carelessly- “Captain and onee-san said so” 

“What is ‘pansy’ ?” - Luck asked amused 

“Yo, kids. No name calling in the table” - Yami laughed - “And you forgot he is also a crybaby. If Finral turns little again, you guys are taking care of him” 

“Did I really give you so much work? Why you keep warning about it like if it would be horrible?” - Finral sulked - “I cant remember a thing...” 

“Neither can I” - Vanessa giggled - “I’m so sad because I missed baby Finral! Cmon! Be a baby again” 

“No” 

“Pleaaaase” 

“I said no. And I doubt it works like that” 

(He was a nuisance but he was cute) Yami thought 

“Can you imagine if that mage turned the golden dawn people into kids? I would get a chance to take care of Langris !” - Finral daydreamed 

Yami choked. 

“Oh oh! I want to babysit Yuno!” - Asta raised his hand 

“I OFFER MYSELF TOO” - Charmy jumped excited - “Yuno~ my prince~” 

“I would take care of Mimosa” - Noelle smiled shyly - “She is my cousin so...” 

(That is not happening. That is not happening. That is not happening) 

“Can you imagine William Vangeance as a child?” 

... 

(Maybe it would be worth a try. Just for fun. Nope. What are you thinking Yami?! You can barely control the black bulls!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be funny to see Finral taking care of Langris lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Bulls find the culprit behind the spell. Yami earns some money.

“I’m worried about Yami and the black bulls” - Julius explained once again to his mushroom alike assistant - “Its been three days since the last time he came to complain about the kids” 

The magic emperor knew his friend was probably up to something. He just hoped the squad members were still safe and alive. It was Yami after all. 

“What on... What’s going on here?” - Julius was really confused when he entered the huge messy mansion and found several kids sitting at a round table. Most of them were half naked. Asta was only in his undies. 

“Strip poker” - A twelve years old Finral replied - “Socks only count as one” 

“Next time I will invite Yuno over” - A young Charmy daydreamed - “And I will make sure I win” 

“Excuse me?” - Julius tried to remain calm - “Yami, What is going on? Why are they all kids again?” 

“Long story” - Yami focused on his cards - “Actually is a very short one but right now I’m busy” 

“I have lost so many times...” - Asta pouted - “I have nothing else to take off if I lose this one” 

“You still have your undies on” - Luck giggled - “Same goes for me and Magna” 

“I do not want to see that” - Gauche made a disgusted face - “Grey! Please stop hiding under the table! That’s cheating!” 

“S-so embarrassing!” - The blue haired girl was only missing a sock - “T-this game is s-so embarrassing” 

“Ha! I’m gonna win this one!” - Finral chirped happily - “I’m gonna make Vanessa take her dress off!” 

“So... if I took my dress off for you...” - a young Vanessa got playful - “Would you let me win?” 

Finral turned deep red. Yami laughed. 

“Hey brats that’s cheating” - Yami seemed to be in a good mood despite being almost naked. 

“I will do whatever it takes to see captain—“ 

“Alright, game is over” - Julius interrupted the now disappointed pink haired girl - “Go play something else... and get dress...” 

“I bet I can run faster now that I don’t have my clothes on!” - Luck challenged Magna to a race 

“If That is how it works... then if I take my underwear out... I would win!” 

Asta got a shock when water hit his face. 

“DONT” - Noelle was pointing her index finger at him - “I don’t wanna see that!” 

“Hey! We have some rules!” - Yami scolded as Julius just stood there dumbfounded- “No magic unless I ask you to do so!” 

“Sorry” - Both kids apologized right away 

“Yami... What’s going on here?” - Julius tried to focus but his eyes were fixed on the little girl that had fun decorating Yami’s head with cotton - “They are all kids again!” 

“Yeah well, something happened and I realized it was almost impossible to keep them all as grown ups” - Yami wasn’t bothered - “And... their kid versions aren’t that bad if older than nine so...” 

“Don’t you think you should be looking out for the cure?” - Julius wondered if Yami had just given up or if he was being lazy - “Your squad can’t stay like this” 

“Why not? They are a lot more obedient now” 

“Yami...” 

“Ok, ok, I get it” - Yami scratched the back of his head to take off Charmy’s cotton balls - “I know I’m supposed to help them grow back to their age before anyone gets hurt but... is not that easy. They are totally unpredictable” 

“Unpredictable?” - Julius wondered if Yami was just clueless about normal needs - “could you elaborate more?” 

“Last night I thought everything was fine” - Yami recalled - “And then, I woke up with their younger versions again”

“What did you do?” - Julius gave Yami a silly smile - “You know they shrink when you don’t pay attention to their needs” 

“I try my best” - Yami sighed as he stopped Luck in the air - “I really do. It’s just... It’s so tiring” 

“Is Yami-san in troubles?” - A shy Finral asked Julius while hiding behind Yami - “Please don’t take him away. We love him” 

“Take him away?” - Julius repeated confused 

“NOOO! YOU CANT JUST TAKE CAPTAIN AWAY!” - Asta jumped on Julius - “DONT!” 

“I- I - I guess I would miss him” - Noelle blushed - “Probably”

“Captain Cant just go and leave us here” - Vanessa seemed worried - “He cant do that” 

“This is just a guessing but could it be you did this on purpose?” - Julius eyes inspected Yami. A naughty smile was on his face all time - “Maybe you made them shrink on purpose” 

“Nonsense” - Yami complained - “Do you think I like taking care of children the whole day?” 

“Am I right?” 

“I don’t deny they are cute” - Yami scratched his head again - “But I know this can’t last forever” 

“Find the cure then” - Julius smiled widely once again - “And dont teach them wrong stuff in the mid time” 

“Sure” - Yami spotted the kids trying to set on fire a cushion - “Kids, say goodbye to uncle Julius” 

The kids left their mischief activities on hold while they waved goodbye to the magic emperor. As soon as Julius was gone, Yami sat on the couch. The kids surrounded him without a word being said. 

“Is he mad?” - Luck asked cutely 

“He has no rights to be” - Vanessa folded her arms - “It was his fault after all” 

“We don’t know that yet” - Asta shook his head - “We are just making assumptions” 

“I’m pretty much sure it was HIS doing” - Gauche complained 

“How are you so sure?” - Asta pouted - “He wouldn’t hurt us” 

“I don’t think he wanted to ‘hurt’ us” - Finral interrupted - “And Asta, maybe you don’t believe us because you... Uhm... you can’t...” 

“You don’t have mana and you can’t feel it either” - Noelle frowned - “You wouldn’t know because you can’t sense it” 

“Princess has a point” - Magna agreed - “Also, the magic fits” 

“B-but t-then that me-means w-we are in r-real t-troubles” - Grey covered her face - “C-captain...” 

“I know, I know” - Yami ruffled the blue haired girl - “Its too embarrassing” 

“Uhum” - Grey blushed 

“Me too, me too~~~” - Vanessa leaned on Yami in a playful way - “I’m also embarrassed” 

“That’s not even possible” - Magna scoffed - “You go around naked most of the ti— IT HURTS!” 

“Strangling him with your magic won’t solve it” - Yami was calm even when Magna tried to aim fireballs at them - “You Stop too, Fireboy” 

“I wonder if the other captains are involved too” - Finral sat on Yami’s shoulders - “Yami-san, how are going to convince the magic emperor to cancel the spell?” 

“I’m thinking” - Yami was separating a fight between Asta and Noelle on the right and Magna and Luck on the left - “If Julius is the one causing this... I bet I must have done something to upset him” 

“Or maybe he is just having fun” - Vanessa stretched - “Didn’t you say he likes to play games?” 

“It must be a complicate spell” - Finral said softly - “I cant imagine playing with time all... time?” 

“Julius is skilled” - Yami observed how Charmy ate several muffins at once - “If someone can pull a prank like this... It’s probably him” 

“Ahhh... This is so tiring!” - Finral whined - “I want to chase after girls again without having to worry about de aging” 

“And I want to drink” - Vanessa sulked - “I even miss the hangovers” 

“You guys make terrible kids” - Yami sighed - “I don’t think Julius would be so stupid to buy this lie at all” 

“You are a terrible actor too” - Finral accused - “It was so obvious you weren’t concerned about us being kids again” 

There was a silence and then Yami laughed while pointing at the kid. 

“Cute! You look so cute I can’t take you seriously!” 

“Oh common Grey!” - Gauche complained - “Please take away this spell! It feels ridiculous to stay as a kid!” 

“I’m on it...” - Grey undid her spell and suddenly, the black bulls were back. The ‘big’ ones. 

“Gordon the spell is over, stop playing with dolls” - Gauche rolled his eyes - “Its creepy” 

“I loved sharing this experience with my friends” - Gordon mumbled - “It does feel like good memories” 

“Speak for yourself” - Noelle shook her silver hair - “For me, it was a torture. I’m making sure the magic emperor pays for this” 

“I’m in” - Vanessa raised her hand - “I do think men should be taught how to behave” 

“He is going to heeeeeell!” - Charmy got pumped up - “We won’t forgive him la la la!” 

“I agree” - Finral nodded - “I’m usually against violence but... This prank went too far” 

(I CANT BELIEVE LANGRIS TOOK CARE OF ME!! THATS SO EMBARRASSING!!) Finral tried to keep his thoughts for himself 

(That idiot turned me into a little girl in front of the man I love. I won’t forgive him) Vanessa twisted her lips 

(I can’t believe they saw me as a kid! That’s so embarrassing!!) Grey covered her face 

(I’m going to kill that bastard) Gauche pretended he was unaffected 

“So... do we all agree he needs to be punished?” - Yami cracked his fingers 

“No one messes with the black bulls” - Magna replied confidently- “Not even the magic emperor!!” 

—-Flashback—-

Everything had started the day before when Luck and Magna were still kids. Somehow, Yami got distracted and the kids used their magic power to the point they turned the living room into a battlefield. Usually, Yami couldn’t care less about it, but then, a crashing sound echoed and it wasn’t furniture. 

“What was that?” - Yami worried as he approached the kids - “Did you break a bone? How can you produce that sound?” 

Before the adult could keep his inquiry, Luck was back to his normal self. He wasn’t a kid anymore. 

“Hey... that doesn’t make sense” - Finral pointed it out first - “If you screw up as a parent we shrink, right?” 

“Unless...” - Vanessa observed how Luck kept scratching his ear - “Unless the spell is not that complicated” 

“What’s this?” - Luck removed what it looked like a little earring from his ear lobe - “It has mana on it!” 

“And it belongs to someone we know” - Gauche grew suspicious- “I’m pretty much sure we all know that” 

“This thing... Why does it have Julius’s magic?” - Yami wasn’t that stupid - “Hey, Kiddo. Come here” 

Another breaking sound after Yami popped Magna’s ear and then, Magna was back to his normal size. The little tool only went visible after getting damaged. 

“What are those?” - Finral worried - “Do we all have them? They look like magic tools” 

“This is just a guessing but what if someone managed to put their mana inside this tool to turn us into kids?” - Noelle worried - “Is that even possible?” 

“Julius has time magic. It wouldn’t surprise me if he could turn back in time a person” - Yami smoked calmly - “De aging is basically going back on time” 

“Still, T-that d-doesn’t explain how come we all had those and didn’t remember g-getting them” - Grey covered her face unable to look at them 

“Marx, Maybe?” - Vanessa shrank shoulders - “You know, the guy with mushroom hair. He has magic related to memories. Do you think he could block them?” 

“If so, I’m asking him to remove this part of my life” - Noelle blushed 

“It seems like the magic emperor is the one to blame for this” - Finral concluded - “Everything makes sense” 

“If you guys are right, then Julius will soon come to pay us a visit” - Yami smiled - “And if he does...” 

“We will use this chance to prove our theory!” 

“But how do we do that?” 

Everyone stared at Grey. 

“D-dont l-look at me!!” 

——End of flashback——

“Yami-san, what are you thinking about?” - Finral asked full of curiosity 

(Something remains unsolved. Who tried to get rid of them? Who was spying on us?) 

“Captain~ Let’s make him pay~!” - Vanessa purred 

“I don’t know guys... I don’t feel right about pranking the magic emperor” - Asta pouted cutely - “Maybe we should just forget it” 

Everyone remained silent remembering everything that happened on the last few weeks. 

“I can’t forgive him” - All black bulls said in chorus 

And so, the black bulls pulled an awesome team work to make Julius pay for his prank. 

“JULIUS! HURRY UP! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!” - Yami stormed inside the emperor’s office - “Its a mess! All captains are kids! The curse spreads! “ 

“But that’s...” - Julius followed Yami to another room where the little captains awaited - “How...?” 

Julius stood there dumbfounded. He was curious to know what could have possibly happened. If his eyes weren’t failing... Yami was right and all captains were now a bunch of kids. 

(A few hours before at the Black Bulls headquarters) 

“So, we need to trick him into thinking there is someone else with that kind of magic” - Gauche explained the plan - “Then, when he is found guilty... We kill him” 

“KILL HIM?” - Asta got shocked 

“No one is killing Julius” - Yami sighed as Luck’s eyes sparkled - “And we are not fighting him either” 

“But how do we convince him there is someone else with a similar magic?” - Vanessa drank a huge amount of wine in just one sip - “His magic is hard to find” 

“Maybe... we don’t need to copy his magic” - Finral got an idea - “We just need to simulate it” 

“Ohhh~ So we are faking the effects” - Yami grimaced - “I like it” 

“I got lost” - Asta raised his hand - “What are we doing?” 

“I guess we are using Grey’s magic again” - Gauche looked at the girl hiding behind a cushion - “This time, however, it doesn’t make sense we turn ourselves into babies. The magic emperor won’t fall for the same trick twice” 

“Unless we modify the trick” - Noelle interjected- “That way is more unlikely we get caught” 

“It would be better if we could fake somebody else got the curse” - Finral agreed - “He will definitely confess if he worries about a possible unknown menace” 

“What about the captains, huh?” - Luck giggled - “It would be fun to see his face! Then, when he—“ 

“You are not fighting him” - Magna scolded 

“But the captains is a good idea” - Gordon mumbled cheerfully - “It would be like a roleplaying! I would love to roleplay with all of you!” 

“I’m calling dibs on Nozel” - Yami raised his hand - “I do wanna find out if he can actually see with that hair” 

“No way!” - Noelle refused - “You are nothing like my brother! You don’t know how behave properly and they will find out we are faking it before we even start!” 

“Thats a good point” - Magna admitted - “I guess some combinations are out of discussion” 

“Hey... but h-how are w-we supposed to l-ook like them?” - Grey finally spoke again 

“Using your magic, wasn’t it?” - Charmy munched on a muffin - “That was the deal” 

“S-sure But... I- I don’t know h-how t-they l-looked” - Grey blushed as everyone stared at her - “So embarrassing!” 

“Thats right... Grey can’t transform us into something she doesn’t know” - Gauche was clearly Irritated - “We need to find pictures or portraits of them” 

“Ah?” - Magna shook his head - “How are we supposed to do that? Not many people have those, ya know” 

“But royal and noble families do” - Finral still remembered the old times when he was supposed to smile next to Langris - “Most of them come from those families and... most of them are actually heirs” 

“I could find a portrait of my brother” - Noelle offered - “Also, Vermillion family is really close to us. My mom used to be close with Mereoleona so...” 

“There is a high chance they have such things at your place” - Gordon smiled softly- “Its good to have a royal friend” 

“I’m guessing we are getting the others with methods more likely of the Black Bulls” - Finral sighed softly- “I never thought my magic would be used for such mischievous things” 

“Stop whining and open the portal, Finral” - Yami was actually in a good mood - “I’m dying to see Julius’s face once the prank is a success. First, we go to Jack’s place”

“Hey, but Captain Jack wasn’t a royal nor a noble” - Finral pointed out - “We wont find a portrait that easily” 

“More likely we won’t find it” - Vanessa corrected 

“Right” - Yami noticed his own mistake - “Well then, we skip Jack. We will just have to assume how he looked as a child. It should be easy: dark hair, pale skin, small and skinny. Ugly as fuck. That’s it” 

“I’m not sure I can work with that description” - Grey got nervous - “But I will try” 

“I want to be captain Jack!” - Luck offered - “I heard he also likes fighting!” 

“Then, if we are choosing now...” - Vanessa thought for a moment - “I guess I could be that pretty blonde captain” 

“Charlotte? Hmmm” - Yami found it funny - “I guess is fine” 

“Grey should be Dorothy” - Gauche rolled his eyes - “That captain is always sleeping. They wouldn’t notice if she didn’t talk” 

“Good point” 

“I’m not letting anyone else play my brother” - Noelle blushed just imagining it - “I’m a Silva so I do know how to behave” 

“I have an idea” - Yami smiled naughtily - “Finral, you will be Vangeance” 

“Haaaa?” - Finral shook his head - “Why me?” 

“You are a fucking noble, idiot” - Yami pulled Finral’s ear - “Or at least you were at some point. Also, your brother is close to him. I bet you have observed him a lot. Your eyes tend to focus on that stupid red haired boy” 

“Magna can be Captain Mereoleona!!” - Luck proposed - “both have fire magic and she didn’t look ‘girly’ at all!” 

“You just want me to play a woman so you can tease after” - Magna complained 

“But it suits you” - Yami agreed 

“I can be that fatty” - Charmy smiled - “I bet he ate a lot~” 

“She is referring to the Purple Orcs captain right?” 

“Rill... Mmmm, I once heard he wasn’t nice at all when being young” - Yami tried to recall the few stories he heard about it - “I think Gauche would fit” 

“I don’t know how to paint” 

“That’s not true. We all saw the portrait you did of Marie two months ago” - Gordon mumbled- “You have quite an artistic side”

“So... I think we got them all covered” - Finral sighed - “Shall we go?” 

(Back to the present) 

Julius wondered around the place glancing at Yami every five seconds. He wanted to make sure to not miss any possible face that could lead to the truth. Yami often laughed and smiled naughtily when playing a joke. 

(Something is fishy. Did they find out about my magic? If so, are they retaliating? What if they are telling the truth?) 

“As you can see, your lovely captains are now a bunch of babies” - Yami yawned as he pretended he didn’t care about the emperor’s reaction - “Just like my squad” 

“Speaking of them... where are they?” - Julius smirked 

(You won’t find out) Yami thought for himself 

“At the headquarters. It’s nap time” 

“Isn’t it dangerous to leave them alone?” - Julius insisted. 

“Well, I ‘hired’ a babysitter and I have this magic monitor to keep an eye on them” 

The magic monitor worked as a holographic screen device. Julius didn’t expect to see Yami’s young squad taking a nap. He got the chills: was Yami actually telling the truth? 

Yami rejoiced as their lame trick worked once again. Those “sleeping kids” were nothing but rocks Grey transformed. 

“Not good enough!” - The fake young Rill tossed another paper sheer annoyed as he splashed paint all over the floor - “NO NO NO!” 

“FIREEEEEEE!” 

The curtains were now on fire as “Mereoleona” aimed at them. 

“I will kill you!!” 

(Well... they do behave exactly as I would expect...) 

Things were getting out of control. Julius was anxious. His trick was backfiring at him. But how did someone find his new customized magic tools? 

“Yami... I...” - Julius gave up - “I need to confess something” 

“Yeah, I also think baby Jack is ugly” - Yami teased - “To be honest, Jack has been always ugly” 

“I... I do know who turned your squad into kids” - Julius knew that Yami wasn’t going to forgive him easily - “It was Me” 

“Uhmmmmm?” - Yami pretended to be shocked - “I don’t understand” 

“We found some special magic tools in a dungeon and... Well, let’s say I wanted to try them” - Julius’s curiosity always got him in troubles - “I added my magic to the tools and them called your squad over... Marx helped me blocking their memories” 

“Oh” - Yami smoked - “You jerk” 

“They get activated by changes in the mana flow” - Julius explained - “Any disturbance will trigger a response from the tool. Turns out mana flow is deeply linked to emotions so... Any possible reaction can cause a disturbance big enough to activate the tool” 

“But what about Asta? The brat doesn’t have magic power” 

“Anti magic must work similar” - Julius wasn’t sure at all - “Further research would be needed to—“ 

“No” - Yami‘s aura surrounded the place - “No more ‘research’ nor ‘experiments’. You put my team in danger just for filling that stupid curiosity of yours” 

“In danger? Oh no no” - Julius shook his head - “It was a safe experiment! I swear! They wouldn’t have died” 

“Julius... I was the one taking care of them” 

“...” 

“...”

“Shit, that’s right” 

“Next time, think twice before messing up with my squad” - Yami gestured the little captains to follow him - “Also, someone was spying on us all this time. I guess he was trying to collect information but... we took care of it” 

“I don’t know who you are referring to” - Julius scratched his head - “But Yeah... no more experiments you are not aware of. By the way, since this was considered a mission you and your team will be rewarded for your services” 

“Rewarded?” - Yami’s ear grew bigger - “What did you just say?” 

“A few golden stars and money, of course” 

“Money” - Yami daydreamed - “Alright, here is the deal. You can always experiment with us as long as you pay us well and we are aware of the situation” 

“HEY! He is planning to sell us!” - The impostor playing Vangeance pointed at him - “Thats not fair!” 

“Shut up, Finral” - Yami hit the boy who turned into his long life friend - “We need the money, ok? We are always in debt” 

“Oh no no no! You earn that money in a normal way!” - Finral complained - “I already know is going to be ME the one you are giving the magic emperor to experiment with!” 

“I’m NOT going to take part in such experiments!” - Noelle returned to her normal self - “I’m a royal!” 

“If I turn into a kid again, I won’t be able to fight!” - Luck squeaked - “So... NO!” 

“Kids can’t drink~” - Vanessa yawned 

“What on...” - Julius observed how the little captains turned one by one into Yami’s squad - “Oh... I have been fooled” 

“What if we sell the captain?” - Gauche fixed his eyes on the magic emperor - “I mean, wouldn’t you kill to see how it behaves with a dark magic user?” 

Julius eyes sparkled. 

(Shit) Yami realized his situation 

“Well then, I will be expecting the pay check but we have things to do” - Yami wasn’t going to allow Julius had a chance of trying anything weird - “Finral, hurry. Open the portal” 

“You could ask me nicely, you know” - Finral sighed annoyed 

“You know what? You are right” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah” 

[ A few days later] 

“How long are you going to leave him like that?” - Vanessa asked amused as a young Finral tried imitating Yami reading the newspaper 

“As long as Julius wants” - Yami giggled - “This is a golden mine. I get a good kid that doesn’t chase girls and complain all time and in return, Julius pay us a good amount of money” 

“I wuv Yami-san!” - The little boy climbed Yami’s back and sat on his shoulders 

“See?” 

Vanessa giggled. Yeah, Finral was usually cute but this was even better. 

“I’m hungwy” - Finral leaned on Yami’s head 

“Is that so? I will get you something” - Yami smirked - “HEY! FUHHA BRAT! THE KID IS HUNGRY!” 

“FUHHA!” - Sekke ran to the kitchen at full speed - “I- I won’t take long, Fuhha!” 

“Fu ha!” - Finral imitated as he tapped Yami’s head 

“Is fuhha still here?” - Asta walked downstairs- “Captain Yami, when are you going to forgive him?” 

“Never” - Yami smiled pleased - “We got a servant” 

“He was the one behind the attack” - Noelle confronted Asta - “He also spied on us all that time only to find a way of getting rid of you. He is lucky captain didn’t kill him” 

“You all have serious issues with forgiveness” - Asta commented - “I still can’t believe Finral- senpai is a kid” 

“I thought you hated kids” - Noelle looked at Yami - “I know you love money but is it worth it?” 

“As long as you guys are old enough to look after him, I don’t have to worry at all” - Yami laughed - “I’m going to be rich” 

“I heard the magic emperor even adjusted the magic tool so it won’t get affected easily” - Gordon tried playing with the young kid - “That means he will remain this young as long as they want” 

“It tickles!” - Finral giggled as Gordon used a toy to play with him 

“What if we need to go on a mission?” - Asta worried - “We Cant just leave him alone! And Fuhha isn’t reliable!” 

“Langris offered to babysit” - Yami yawned - “Stop trying guys. Finral will stay as a baby for a long time” 

“I wuv you” - Finral said softly as his eyelids felt heavy. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before falling asleep. 

(He is so cute!!) Noelle blushed 

“I’m going to blackmail Finral all eternity” - Vanessa giggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can consider this the “end” of the stories. However, I still could add chapters after as side stories.


End file.
